One Tree Hill : 15 ans après
by Saloua24
Summary: Que sont devenus James, Lily, Sawyer, Jude, Davis, Lydia ? Venez le découvrir, 15 ans après la saison 9.
1. Chapter 1

**QUINZE ANS PLUS TARD**

_**- PETIT DEJEUNER ! **_

Brooke ne cessait de taper ses ongles contre le comptoir. Voilà déjà 15 minutes qu'elle attendait ses deux fils, Jude et Davis, pour qu'ils viennent manger. Voilà déjà 15 minutes qu'elle se livrait à une bataille sans fin, elle le savait. C'était la même chose tous les matins, depuis que ses fils avaient fêté leur deuxième anniversaire, et qu'ils avaient réalisé que c'était important de se faire coquet. Ils étaient maintenant âgés de 15 ans, mais cette manie ne les avait pas quittés. Chaque matin, Brooke entamait une troisième guerre mondiale, et malheureusement, elle ne triomphait que très rarement.

_**- C'est bon, me voila ! **_

La mère des jumeaux sourit de satisfaction, en voyant Jude arriver. Il s'assit, but d'une traite le verre de jus d'orange que Brooke lui avait préparé, puis se redressa.

_**- Jude Andrew Baker, j'espère que c'est une blague ? Tu te rassois de suite, et prends un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. J'ai fait des pancakes et des gaufres, alors un peu de respect. **_

Jude regarda sa mère d'un air de défi. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas d'autorité sur lui. C'était comme ça depuis quelques mois déjà, depuis que Jude traversait sa crise d'adolescence et enchainait les bêtises. A deux reprises, le proviseur du lycée de Tree Hill, lycée où elle était-même élève dans sa jeunesse, lui avait téléphoné parce que Jude avait soit répondu à un professeur soit fumé dans les toilettes. Brooke ne savait que faire pour remettre son fils sur le droit chemin, son fils qui était encore il y a un an de ça le meilleur de sa classe, et dont elle était si fière. A cette pensée, Brooke eut un pincement au cœur. Mais, elle n'eu pas le temps d'y penser, puisque son deuxième fils, Davis, entra dans le salon. Si Jude prenait du temps le matin, pour se faire beau, Davis, lui, prenait son temps … pour sortir du lit. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle constata que son fils ne portait qu'un vieux T shirt et n'avait même pas enfilé de pantalon. Il émergeait tout juste, cela se voyait. Sans hésiter, Brooke se pointa devant lui. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, mais elle n'en avait que faire : au moins, il l'écoutait, au contraire de Jude.

_**- Davis, tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire demi-tour et d'aller enfiler quelque chose de potable. Votre tante vient vous chercher dans 10 minutes, je te rappelle. **_

En ronchonnant tout de même, Davis rebroussa chemin, sous le regard fier de Brooke qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son autre fils, comme pour lui montrer quel exemple il devrait suivre. Mais Jude, comme à son habitude, ne l'écouta point, et se concentra sur son portable : il ne cessait d'envoyer des sms à Sawyer, la fille de Peyton et la filleule de Brooke. Celle-ci sourit tendrement à cette vue : c'était certain que son fils avait des vues sur elle, même si elle avait 3 ans de plus que lui. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais, cela pouvait se comprendre. Sawyer était comme sa mère à son âge : artiste torturée, passionnée de musique, avec une légère tendance rebelle, mais assez pour plaire à Jude. Elle était la source de beaucoup de convoitises au lycée. Aux yeux de Brooke, ce serait étrange s'ils sortaient ensemble, de par leurs différences d'âges, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient comme cousins : ils avaient grandis ensemble, et Peyton était comme leur tante.

_**- Salut tout le monde**_, dit une voix au loin.

Brooke leva la tête. Julian venait d'entrer. Elle lui offra immédiatement son plus grand sourire, puis s'arrêta en voyant Davis revenir, habillé cette fois-ci, et Jude qui se redressait pour partir. Brooke arqua les sourcils, voyant ses fils se préparer pour aller au lycée alors que Peyton n'était même pas encore là.

_**- Je passais dans le coin et …**_

_**- Julian, que fais-tu ici ? Peyton devait les prendre au passage.**_

_**- Ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai déjà téléphoné pour lui dire que je m'en occupais.**_

_**- Mais … les garçons n'ont même pas encore déjeuné. **_

Jude se saisit de son sac à dos qui lui servait de sac de cours, et se positionna près de son père, comme pour indiquer à Brooke qu'il se fichait du petit-déjeuner. Davis, lui, encore pas réveillé, se contenta de boire une gorgée du café de sa mère, et de prendre son sac lui aussi.

_**- Les garçons, vous ne partirez pas sans …**_

_**- Allez bonne journée, répliqua Jude. **_

Il était déjà dans le couloir, prêt à partir, tandis que Davis trainait un peu. C'était la grande différence entre eux deux : Jude était toujours prêt à foncer, à partir à l'aventure, alors que Davis lui préférait prendre son temps, évaluer les risques. L'idéal contraste entre le côté spontané de Brooke et le côté réfléchi de Julian. Davis prit le temps de mordiller dans une des gaufres de sa mère, pour lui faire plaisir. C'était aussi ce qu'aimait Brooke chez son fils : il était altruiste et très soucieux de ce qu'elle ressentait. Finalement, il en emballa deux dans du papier kraft, et se leva, prêt lui aussi à partir.

_**- Et mon bisou, alors ? **_

En riant, il déposa un bref baiser sur la joue de sa mère, et partit rejoindre son frère et son père, qui l'attendaient devant la porte d'entrée. Brooke regarda amèrement ses deux enfants s'éloigner d'elle. C'était comme ça tous les matins, ils partaient sans manger, sans un au revoir. Brooke ne disait rien. C'était sa plus grande faiblesse : elle ne savait pas refuser, dire non. Trop soucieuse de ne pas être la mère que Victoria avait été, refusant toujours tout et privant Brooke de bonheur, elle était devenue complètement l'opposé. Trop laxiste. Bien évidemment, aux yeux de ses fils, elle était toujours trop rigide avec eux. Au contraire de leur père, qui était « cool » et « sans prise de tête ». Ceci entrainait souvent des disputes au sein de la famille.

_**- Julian, je peux te parler une minute s'il te plait ?**_

_**- Euh … oui. Les garçons, attendez devant la voiture. **_

Jude murmura un « et voila que ca recommence » avant d'entrainer son frère à sortir de la grande demeure. Tous deux étaient fatigués des conflits perpétuels entre leurs parents.

Julian s'assura que ces enfants ne soient plus là, puis se rapprocha de Brooke. Elle semblait contrariée, et irritée.

_**- Que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**- On est lundi, Julian ! **_

_**- Et ?**_

Elle le regarda longuement, afin qu'il comprenne. Après quelques minutes, il déchiffra enfin le message. C'était le mercredi matin, qu'il passait prendre les garçons pour les amener le lycée, et repassait les chercher à midi pour les ramener chez lui. Pas le lundi. Les mercredis, et les week-ends, c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient arrangés. Julian soupira. Brooke était très à cheval sur les jours de garde, elle désirait une parfaite équité entre eux deux. Mais contre toute attente, ce matin là, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était en colère.

_**- Julian, ils vont se douter de quelque chose si tu viens trop souvent. Tu passes bizarrement beaucoup dans le coin en ce moment, tu as souvent des rendez-vous en ville et tu achètes un peu trop de jeux-vidéos que tu veux leur faire découvrir si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**_

Julian rit, amusé. C'était donc ça qui l'énervait. Que leurs enfants, âgés de 15 ans, découvrent que leurs deux parents s'étaient remis ensemble. Aux yeux de Julian, ce n'était pas important. Seulement, une fois de plus, Brooke était très à cheval sur leurs rendez-vous secret. Jamais à la maison. Jamais quand les enfants étaient là.

_**- Brooke, ils ont 15 ans. Je suis sur qu'ils peuvent comprendre que …**_

_**- Enfin, tu n'as pas vu le comportement de Jude ces temps-cis ? N'allons pas le perturber encore plus qu'il ne l'ait déjà.**_

Brooke soupira. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'est que ses enfants soient perturbés, confus ou gênés par quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait les voir heureux et épanouis. Et elle savait bien qu'une réconciliation de leurs parents après des mois et des mois de séparation n'allait pas les aider.

_**- Ils se sont fait à la situation, Julian. Davis me harcèle toute la journée, pour que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre, et Jude de son côté préfère clairement ta nouvelle maison. Je ne crois pas qu'une réconciliation leur ferait plaisir. Je crois même que …**_

Brooke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisque Julian déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle savoura ce contact, qui lui avait tellement manqué durant leur séparation. Elle prolongea le baiser, puis finalement, dut se résoudre à l'arrêter. Les garçons klaxonnaient, dehors.

_**- Il faudra bien leur dire, Brooke …**_

_**- Ils t'attendent, vas-y. **_

Julian soupira, et quitta la maison, en lui adressant un dernier sourire. Il ne comprenait pas les inquiétudes de Brooke : leurs enfants ne souhaitaient que leur bonheur, après tout. Mais, bon, il serait patient, comme il avait l'habitude de l'être avec elle. Aussi pesante qu'était la situation (mentir à ses fils et à leur entourage), c'était aussi très excitant d'entretenir une relation secrète avec Brooke. Il adorait devoir se cacher, devoir trouver des endroits insolites pour la voir il avait ainsi l'impression qu'ils étaient encore jeunes. C'est en y pensant, que Julian monta dans la voiture, où ses enfants étaient déjà assis. Sans aucune gêne, Davis, à présent réveillé, se tourna vers son père, désireux de tout savoir.

_**- Alors, c'était pourquoi, cette fois ?**_

_**- Oh … ça ne lui a pas plu que je vienne lundi au lieu de mercredi. **_

Davis et Jude rirent, et Julian lui se contenta de démarrer la voiture en silence. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec ses fils.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Peyton se mêlait à la même guerre que Brooke. Elle attendait depuis déjà 20 minutes que Sawyer soit prête. Celle-ci, en sachant que personne n'allait chercher les jumeaux comme c'était initialement prévu, avait prit son temps pour se préparer. TROP de temps, aux yeux de Peyton. Elle attendait, assise sur le canapé, le manteau sur les épaules, et les clefs de voiture à la main. Elle aurait pu laisser les clefs à Sawyer, pour qu'elle y aille toute seule mais elle ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour lui laisser sa voiture. Sawyer venait tout juste d'avoir son permis, de plus la Comet représentait tellement aux yeux de Peyton que ce n'était même pas imaginable de la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Soudainement, elle entendit des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Elle se redressa, pleine d'espoir. Mais ce n'était pas Sawyer, c'était Karen son autre fille, qui fêterait bientôt son quinzième anniversaire. Quand Peyton avait apprit qu'elle attendait un deuxième enfant, Lucas et elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord de revenir à Tree Hill pour que tout leur entourage voit ce nouvel enfant. Puis, ils étaient restés.

_**- Maman, on y va ? **_

_**- Karen, on attend ta sœur. Mais on dirait qu'elle NE SEMBLE PAS VOULOIR VENIR.**_

Peyton avait haussé le ton, pour que sa fille l'entende, du fond du couloir. Mais, ce fut inutile, puisqu'à ce moment là, Sawyer arriva. Elle portait un vieux T shirt des Ramones, un jean noir, et des converses. Peyton ne comprendrait jamais : sa fille avait besoin de presque une heure pour se préparer alors qu'elle se contentait d'enfiler des vêtements simples et de revêtir une veste de cuir. La veste d'Ellie. A cette vue, Peyton soupira. Sa fille ne cessait de lui emprunter ses affaires, que ce soit des habits, des vinyles, ou même des chaussures. C'était alors à se demander pourquoi il lui fallait tant de temps pour se préparer : tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était ouvrir l'armoire de Peyton. Avec ces boucles blondes, en plus des vêtements, elle était son portrait craché au même âge à tel point que le principal Turner arrivait à les confondre, même 15 ans après.

_**- Tu écoutes quoi comme musique ?**_ demanda Peyton en voyant sa fille la musique aux oreilles.

Peyton voulait s'assurer que cette même musique vaille le coup de faire attendre tout le monde et d'arriver en retard au lycée, la semaine de la rentrée qui plus est. Sawyer, aujourd'hui, rentrait en terminale, tandis que Karen commençait son année de seconde. C'était donc un jour important.

_**- NOFX, Linoleum.**_

Peyton sourit, se remémorant la rencontre avec le père de ses enfants qui lui avait piteusement chantonné des paroles de cette chanson pour la séduire, au bord du lac où ils s'étaient mariés quelques années plus tard. Puis, subitement, elle perdit son sourire. Sawyer commençait à trop lui ressembler, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était flatteur, certes, mais c'était aussi frustrant, dans le sens où elle avait passé toute son adolescence à clamer qu'elle était différente, et voilà que maintenant son sosie apparaissait. Mais bon, il y avait une chose que Sawyer ne lui avait pas piqué : son talent de dessinatrice. Ca, c'est Karen qui l'avait ce qui suscitait des conflits entre les deux sœurs. Karen, passionnée de littérature, comme son père, était éclipsée par sa sœur, au fort caractère. Sa seule distinction était son talent de dessinatrice, qui lui valait souvent d'être publiée dans le journal du lycée ce qui faisait la fierté de ses parents.

_**- Bon, on y va ?**_ dit Sawyer.

Peyton ne se fit pas prier, et se saisit de la main de Karen, comme pour l'encourager. Elle savait que celle-ci était angoissée, mais elle savait aussi que Sawyer serait là pour soutenir sa petite sœur, comme à chaque fois. Elles étaient complices, comme Peyton l'était avec Brooke à leur âge. A cette pensée, Peyton sentit son cœur se serrer. Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'était pareil. Elles ne se voyaient que lorsque Brooke déposait Karen et Davis à leur réunion du journal du lycée, ou quand Peyton amenait Sawyer et Jude au cinéma. Leur amitié n'existait plus, depuis que Brooke, alors séparé de Julian, avait avoué à Peyton éprouver des sentiments pour Lucas. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Peyton avait tenté de la jouer amicale, considérant leur passé, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à vraiment pardonner. A compté de ce jour, rien ne fut vraiment pareil entre les deux grandes amies.

_**- Maman, c'est toi qui es stressée. Moi, je vais bien.**_

Peyton sortit de ses pensées, et regarda sa plus jeune fille, en riant. C'est vrai que Peyton avait tendance à toujours trop stresser pour ses enfants. Elle avait peur dès qu'elles allaient à une fête, traversaient sans regarder et même lorsqu'elles allaient dormir chez Lydia, leur cousine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les appeler. Aux yeux des filles, c'était assez pesant comme situation voilà pourquoi elles évitaient de trop se confier à leur mère. En vérité, Peyton couvait ses enfants de peur qu'un jour elles ne se retrouvent toutes seules sans elle, si il venait à lui arriver quelque chose. On n'est jamais trop prudent, se disait Peyton à chaque fois. Elle avait vécu le fait d'être orpheline, et souhaitait ainsi profiter de chaque moment avec ses enfants.

_**- Bon, on y va alors. Allez embrasser votre père. **_

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, et se précipitèrent vers la cuisine, où Lucas était. Il prenait son café, concentré devant son ordinateur, écrivant le nouveau best-seller du siècle. C'était comme ça depuis plusieurs mois : il vivait devant son ordinateur, dormait avec lui. Parfois, Peyton avait l'impression que c'était lui, sa femme. Seulement, elle savait que l'éditeur de Lucas insistait pour qu'il délivre rapidement un nouveau roman. Elle savait aussi que cela stressait Lucas, d'où la cure de café. Délicatement, afin de le détendre, elle s'approcha de lui, et tenta de lui faire quelques bisous dans le cou, une fois que ses filles furent sorties de la pièce pour l'attendre dehors. Mais il se contenta de la repousser machinalement, à l'aide de sa main libre. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur l'écran. Peyton constata avec surprise que c'était une page blanche. C'était donc ça qui l'énervait. Il n'arrivait plus à écrire.

_**- Ca va revenir, mon cœur. Puis, tu sais …**_

_**- Non, tu sais pas, Peyton ! Je ne peux pas. Ca fait des mois que j'essaye, j'y arrive pas. **_

Peyton baissa la tête, à l'entente de ces mots. C'était comme ça depuis des mois, Lucas s'énervait dès qu'elle lui adressait le moindre mot. Il était sur les nerfs, irritable et irrité. Peyton savait bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle : il était stressé par son éditeur, qui le harcelait presque pour qu'il ponde un autre chef d'œuvre. Après l'échec de La Comet, Lucas avait cessé d'écrire, pris entre le mariage, l'arrivée de Sawyer, et le tour du monde qu'ils avaient effectué avec sa mère et Andy. Mais aujourd'hui, les affaires reprenaient. Le label de Peyton ne remportait encore pas assez d'argent pour subvenir aux moyens de la famille, ainsi Lucas avait été plus ou moins obligé de reprendre son travail d'écriture.

_**- Pardon, Pey … je ne devrais pas te traiter comme ça. Viens là.**_

Délicatement, il l'attira contre elle et l'enlaça fort. Peyton ferma les yeux et décida d'ignorer les appels au loin de ses filles qui désiraient partir. Tout ce que Pey voulait, là, maintenant, c'était savourer ce contact. Leurs moments intimes étaient si rares, ces derniers temps, qu'elle souhaitait en profiter encore un petit peu avant de déposer les filles au lycée. Finalement, à contre cœur, ce fut Lucas qui rompit le contact, lui intimant de partir.

_**- D'accord, j'y vais. Mais … tu sais, tu devrais peut-être sortir. Va au Rivercourt avec Nathan tirer quelques paniers. On pourra même aller à la plage cette après-midi, tu en dis quoi ?**_

_**- Mais … tu travailles, Peyton.**_

_**- Le label peut bien attendre une journée. Ce n'est pas en restant cloitré à la maison que l'inspiration va venir. Au contraire, c'est en sortant, en découvrant des choses.**_

_**- Mais …**_

_**- Amène ton ordinateur. On ne sait jamais.**_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Peyton lui offrit un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres tendres, puis quitta la pièce, et découvrit ses deux filles qui, bras croisés, l'attendaient, la mine furieuse.

_**- Qu'est ce qui se passe les filles ?**_

_**- Tu fais un scandale pour 10 minutes … et toi tu ne te gêne pas pour t'adonner à des activités plus ou moins catholiques avec notre très cher père au risque de nous mettre en retard.**_

Peyton rit à cette remarque. Karen, du haut de ses 15 ans, était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Sawyer, de son côté, ne cessait de regarder sa montre et de lancer à sa mère des regards de reproches. Et pour cause, il était déjà 8h20. Les filles étaient en retard. Sans plus réfléchir, Peyton attrapa ses clés et sortit, suivit de près par les deux blondinettes qui montèrent à leur tour dans la Comet. En insistant un peu, la voiture démarra, et Peyton accéléra, se dirigeant sans plus attendre vers le lycée, qui était il y a bien longtemps le sien et celui de ses amis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit-déjeuner !**

Haley James Scott, au contraire de ses deux grandes amies, n'avait pas à entamer quelconque guerre pour motiver sa fille Lydia à sortir de la salle de bain. L'adolescente de 16 ans étant très sérieuse; Haley n'avait pas à crier longtemps. En effet, dès qu'il s'agissait des cours, Lydia était très assidu. Il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle en sèche un seul; ou qu'elle arrive en retard, et ce même si c'était une très bonne élève, et qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Ainsi, sa mère fit un sourire de satisfaction en la voyant sortir du couloir, son sac sur le dos. Elle portait aujourd'hui un jean, un sous pull et un poncho qu'elle avait piqué dans la chambre parentale.

**Tu n'as pas l'impression de m'avoir emprunté quelque chose ? **_Demanda d'un ton amusé Haley._

**Allez maman, tu ne le mets jamais; et puis il me va bien, non ?**

Lydia tourna sur elle même pour laisser à sa mère le temps de l'admirer. Haley sourit, en songeant que si sa tante Brooke voyait cela; elle ferait une crise cardiaque. Ce poncho était déjà passé de mode quand Haley le portait au lycée. Alors, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que les gens, 15 ans après, penserait en voyant Lydia le porter. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune réflexion. C'était à sa fille de définir son propre style vestimentaire. Tout en chantonnant, la mère de 39 ans se remplit une tasse de café, et désigna du doigt des pancakes qu'elle avait préparé pour sa benjamine.

**Ah, ch'es la meilleure chuisinière du monde, **_dit Lydia, la bouche pleine, alors qu'elle goutait les pâtisseries de sa mère._

Haley s'apprêtait à répliquer, intimant à sa fille de finir de manger avant de parler; mais elle fut interrompue par une porte qui claquait. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut son grand fils, âgé de 24 ans, Jamie, suivie de près par Madison, sa copine depuis l'école primaire. Immédiatement, elle se précipita vers lui, et l'enlaça. Ses visites étaient assez rares.

**James Lucas Scott, quel honneur nous fais-tu ! **_Répliqua Lydia d'un ton mi sarcastique, mi amusé._

**Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir Bob ! **_Répondit Jamie ironiquement._

Lydia soupira. Son frère adorait l'appeler par son deuxième prénom « Bob », car d'une part, il savait qu'elle haïssait ce nom; mais aussi parce qu'il savait que ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Lydia, d'habitude, entamait alors une dispute, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait se permettre de commencer les hostilités avec son frère. Aujourd'hui, elle rentrait en première; et elle tenait à commencer cette nouvelle année de bonne humeur. De plus, elle comptait bien sur son grand frère pour la déposer au lycée, dans sa nouvelle voiture offerte par les sponsors de la NBA.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon chéri ?** _Demanda Haley d'une voix inquiète._

Il était très rare que Jamie vienne, de si bonne heure, rendre visite à sa mère. D'habitude, il ne venait qu'au repas de famille; lors de Thanksgiving ou à Noël; et encore, quand lui et Madison n'avaient rien de prévus.

**Je viens voir Papa. **

**Ah … oh... il est déjà parti.**

Haley adressa un sourire désolée à son fils. C'était comme ça depuis 2 mois, déjà. Depuis que Nathan, son mari, était devenu le coach de l'équipe de basket du lycée. Il n'était jamais là, partant tôt le matin et revenant tard le soir. A vrai dire, Haley ne le voyait presque jamais. Des fois, elle allait lui rendre visite par surprise, mais à chaque fois, il était occupé à établir la stratégie du prochain match. Ainsi, elle s'occupait seul de Lydia, qui malgré ses 16 ans, avait encore besoin de ses parents.

**Bon, Jamie, puisque t'es là, tu peux me déposer ?** _Demanda la benjamine en faisant des yeux doux._

Sans même répondre, Jamie hocha négativement la tête. Lydia comprit le message, et se rassit, dépitée. Haley tenta un regard vers son fils, lui intimant silencieusement de déposer sa sœur. Mais, le grand blond l'ignora et se retourna vers Madison, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient partir.

**Vous partez déjà ? **_Demanda Haley, le visage triste. _**Restez prendre le petit-déjeuner.**

**Euh … Jamie a rendez-vous avec son agent, ce matin.** _Dit Madison d'une voix timide._

Haley baissa les yeux. Depuis que Jamie était devenu un joueur de la NBA, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa mère. En vérité, il ne restait qu'avec son père, parlait basket avec son père, allait voir des matchs avec son père, allait « se faire une bouffe » avec son père. Dès que sa mère tentait une approche, le jeune homme trouvait une excuse, un prétexte pour ne pas la voir. Pensant qu'il lui en voulait, elle lui en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises. Et la même phrase revenait constamment. « Je me sens plus proche de papa, c'est tout. » Haley savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé quoi. Ainsi, elle se contenta d' hocher la tête, prétendant comprendre et accepter la situation. Jamie adressa un bref signe de la main à Lydia, pour lui dire au revoir, et quitta la maison, sans même faire la bise à sa mère.

**Bon … maman, tu me déposes ou quoi ?**

Haley sortit de ses rêveries et adressa un sourire forcé à sa fille. Elle vida sa tasse de café dans l'évier, et regarda l'horloge. 7H45.

**A vrai dire … je viens de me souvenir que je dois faire l'ouverture du Karen's café. Brooke a … rendez-vous chez le dentiste ce matin. Mais je vais appeler Lily, pour qu'elle passe te prendre en allant au Tric.**

Elle n'était pas du tout en état de déposer sa fille, trop bouleversée par la venue de Jamie. Ainsi, elle se saisit de son portable, et s'éclipsa dans le couloir, sous les yeux d'une Lydia médusée. Après quelques textos, Lily; la fille de Karen et Keith, mais surtout la tante de ses enfants, accepta de venir prendre Lydia. Haley en profita alors que sa fille soit en train de finir de déjeuner, pour appeler Nathan. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec Jamie. Après trois sonneries, il décrocha.

**Haley, je bosse …**

**Pardon, j'en ai pour pas longtemps. Jamie t'a parlé de quelque chose, dernièrement ? Il est passé ce matin, je lui ai dit de rester déjeuner, Madison et lui. Il m'a encore sorti une excuse …**

**Il a 24 ans, Hales. Il n'a peut être pas envie de rester tout le temps avec sa maman …**

Haley comprit au ton que Nathan prenait, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il y avait donc bien un problème. Après plusieurs minutes de discussions, et de négocations; Nathan accepta enfin de lui révéler la vérité.

**Il est au courant, pour la séparation. Je … je lui ai dit. Et il en a marre que tu fasses semblant, auprès de tout le monde.**

**Quoi ? Mais c'était personnel, Nate ! **

**Ce sont nos enfants, ils ont le droit de savoir. Je compte aussi le dire à Lydia. A moins que tu veuilles le faire …**

**Mais …**

**J'en ai marre de faire semblant d'avoir plein de boulot pour éviter cette conversation. Je passerai ce midi, au café; pour lui dire. **

**Non... attends !**

Trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché. Haley n'en revenait pas. Ça y est, il abandonnait, après plus de 10 ans de mariage, il renonçait. Tout en séchant une larme, la mère de famille se retourna pour faire face à sa fille, qui attendait, le sac à la main.

**Alors ? **_Demanda-t-elle._

**Euh … Lily arrive dans 5 minutes. **

**Non, je parle pas de ça. C'est quand que tu comptais me dire que papa et toi vous alliez divorcer ?**

Haley tenta de feindre un sourire, mais elle comprit bien au regard de sa fille que cela était inutile. Elle savait tout. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisqu'à ce moment là, une voiture klaxonna dehors. Un bref coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, et Lydia aperçut Lily, dans sa twingo. Ainsi, sans un bruit, elle se saisit de son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Ma puce, attends …**

**Non, c'est bon. **_Répliqua vivement Lydia. _**Oh, et m'attends pas ce soir; je vais dormir chez Sawyer. **

Sans qu'Haley ne puisse protester, la jeune blonde sortit de la grande maison et se faufila dans la voiture de Lily. Avec un pincement au coeur, sa mère la regarda partir. Et voilà. Elle avait perdu son mari, son fils, et maintenant sa fille. Tout ça à cause d'une simple tournée, une de plus …


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : _Désolée du retard, j'étais prise entre les cours et pas mal d'autres soucis. Voilà donc le chapitre 3 : venez découvrir la vie de cette nouvelle génération d'un peu plus près. _**

Peyton se gara en trombe devant l'établissement où elle avait pénétré pour la première fois il y a déjà 23 ans. Elle embrassa rapidement ses deux filles, et les regarda s'aventurer dans la grande battisse; en souriant. Karen marchait élégamment, comme si elle cherchait à apprécier quelqu'un: mais on pouvait déceler tout de même une certaine hésitation dans ses gestes. A l'inverse, Sawyer qui connaissait par coeur le lycée ; déambulait d'un air désinvolte, un carnet de dessins sous le bras; ses boucles blondes virevoltant au vent. Peyton resta à les contempler, au volant de sa voiture; quelques minutes, mais fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui lui faisait signe de la main. Une silhouette qu'elle connaissait si bien; un sifflet autour du coup, et un ballon de basket sous le bas, lui adressait un sourire triste. Elle quitta ainsi son véhicule, et la rejoignit rapidement, à l'autre bout de la cour: tout en veillant bien à ce que ses filles ne la voient pas.

**-Coucou, comment vas-tu ?**

En guise de réponse, le brun resta silencieux. Peyton aurait du s'en douter. C'était assez bête comme question; puisque rien n'avait été facile pour lui ses dernières années. Son enlèvement, la faillite de son entreprise d'agence Fortitude, et pour finir, une séparation d'avec sa femme; avec qui il était marié depuis plus 20 ans: il était donc normal qu'il ait l'air si triste et si exaspéré de la vie. Mais si il lui avait lui donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui; sans prévenir personne, Peyton se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour pleurer son épaule. Avant d'être son ex, Nathan Scott était un de ses meilleurs amis et elle le connaissait mieux que personne; peut-être même mieux qu'Haley.

**-Ce serait bien, **_commença-t-il d'une voix gênée, _**si on allait boire un verre, toi, Lucas et moi; un de ces jours.**

**-Hum … oui.** _Dit Peyton en réfléchissant. _**On pourrait aussi inviter Jamie et Lily, ça fait longtemps. Je ne les ai pas vu grandir, ces deux là. Ils ont déjà 24 ans, tu te rends compte ? J'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier qu'ils lançaient des pétales de roses au mariage de …**

Peyton s'arrêta dans son discours. Elle n'aimait pas évoquer ce fameux jour, tout simplement parce que Lucas, l'homme qu'elle aimait, avait dit oui à une autre. Même si aujourd'hui ils étaient très heureux, et que ce mariage n'avait jamais eu lieu; ce souvenir était resté un sujet tabou dans la famille. De plus; le jour de la cérémonie, Jamie avait été kidnappé. Peyton baissa les yeux, gênée; ne sachant comment réagir face à Nathan, qui lui aussi devait sans doute se sentir mal. Le jour de ce mariage, il s'était séparé d'Haley, à nouveau.

**-Euh … oui; faisons ça ce soir. Enfin ce serait mieux que tous les trois non ? **_Rajouta Nathan, tentant d'ignorer le malaise. _**Entre adultes … je... enfin... il faudra qu'on parle. Oh, **_répliqua-t-il en voyant le visage de Peyton se cripser, _**ne t'inquiètes pas, Brooke n'est pas conviée. **

Peyton adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son ami, qui lui se contenta de marmonner qu'il devait y aller. C'était ainsi juste pour cela qu'il l'avait mise en retard au travail ? Pour qu'ils conviennent d'un rendez-vous ? Il ne pouvait donc pas téléphoner ? Coupée dans ses pensées, elle regarda son amie s'éloigner, un pincement au coeur. Il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Malheureusement; la blonde n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Elle devait se rendre au travail, et rappeler tous les investisseurs du label qui, en constatant les difficultés de celui-ci, désiraient supprimer leurs financements. Ainsi, elle se dirigea lentement vers la voiture; mais une fois de plus fut interrompue dans son geste; cette fois ci par sa nièce Lydia, qui descendait d'une voiture conduite par Lily, la petite sœur de Lucas.

**-Salut Tatie, **_demanda la brunette d'une petite voix. _**Qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ?**

**-Euh … je déposais les filles; et venais te voir au passage. Ce soir; tu peux dormir à la maison, si tu n'as rien à faire; ton oncle et moi on sort, et les filles seront toutes seules. Préviens tous les autres.**

Lydia acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle savait ce que voulais dire « tous les autres » : Jude, Davis, Jamie, Madison et Lily. Leur petite famille. Elle regarda ainsi sa tante s'éloigner, après lui avoir affirmé qu'ils ne casseraient rien dans la maison; puis se précipita en courant vers Karen qui lisait un livre, assise sur un banc. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas cour. Elle s'assit à ses côtés; le visage radieux. Cette nouvelle la réjouissait : non seulement elle n'aurait pas à passer la soirée avec sa mère, mais en plus elle n'avait même pas besoin de chercher un prétexte pour dormir chez Sawyer et Karen.

**-Cousine, ce soir tes parents sont pas là; donc on à la maison pour nous toutes seules. Soirée télé, pop corn, pizza ? **

**-Hors de question, **_dit une voix masculine qui s'approchait._

Lydia leva la tête, et aperçut Jude, suivi de près par son jumeau Davis, qui marchait d'un air désinvolte. En reconnaissant Karen, Davis baissa la tête; gêné. Lydia le regarda amusée : elle avait toujours soupçonné le jeune garçon d'avoir des sentiments pour sa cousine. Jude, lui, regarda autour; à la recherche de Sawyer, puis haussa les épaules.

**-Je sais déjà quel film vous allez ****choisir, **_dit-t-il en râlant. _**Je** **n'ai pas envie de supporter pour la quinzième fois **_**N'oublie jamais.**_

-**Qui te dis que tu es invité ? **_Dit Karen d'un ton rieur._

Jude rit à cette remarque : il savait très bien que quand un de leurs parents leur laissaient la maison, c'était inévitablement pour qu'ils s'y retrouvent tous. Ainsi, il ignora la pique de la blondinette, et regarda Lydia. Depuis quelques temps, leurs petites soirées « en famille » se faisaient rares; à cause de la situation compliquée de Brooke et Julian; mais aussi de Haley et Nathan. Ainsi, il avait envie que celle-ci soit mémorable.

**-Dis, Lydia, rappelle-moi bien … tu as 16 ans, c'est ça ?**

**-Oui, et alors ? **_Répliqua la jeune d'un ton accusateur. _**Qu'as tu en tête ?**

Jude croisa le regard de Davis; qui sourit à son tour. Comme à chaque fois, il avait comprit l'idée de son frère avant tout le monde.

-**Vous en avez pas marre, **_demanda Davis d'un ton théâtral, _**de rester à la maison sagement à regarder un DVD et de s'empiffrer de chocolat ? On est jeune, on a la vie devant nous … à mon avis, nos parents à notre âge n'auraient jamais passé une soirée entre amis, à s'ennuyer devant un écran. Ils seraient allé au …**

**-TRIC**_, s'exclamèrent les quatre adolescents d'une même voix._

Même sans jamais il y avoir mit les pieds (leurs parents leur interdisaient), ils savaient tous que ce club, fondé par la mère de Karen et Sawyer, était extraordinaire. C'était là bas que la mère des jumeaux avait un cocktail qui portait son nom; mais aussi là bas que la mère de Lydia et Jamie était devenu célèbre, et que Peyton avait basé les bureaux de son label. C'était l'endroit qui résumait parfaitement l'adolescence de leurs parents; et ils ne désiraient qu'une chose, c'était qu'il résume aussi leur adolescence à eux.

-**De quoi vous parlez ? **_Demanda une douce voix._

Jude leva la tête, et s'aperçut que c'était Sawyer, âgée de 18 ans, qui arrivait, la musique aux oreilles. Immédiatement, il se redressa et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. La blondinette, elle, regarda sa sœur, sa cousine et ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses cousins; puis arqua un sourcil. Ça sentait le complot à des kilomètres …

**-Les jumeaux ont eu la brillante idée, **_dit Karen en souriant; _**d'aller au Tric ce soir; vu que papa et maman ne sont pas là et qu'ils nous laissent la maison. On s'est dit que …**

**-Que vous pourriez aller danser toute la nuit et vous souler ? **_Compléta Sawyer d'un air lassé._

Sawyer et Karen n'étant pourtant pas jumelles; elles avaient elles aussi, au même titre que Jude et Davis, une connexion qui leur permettait de finir les phrases de l'autre. Lydia; au milieu de tous ces siamois, avait pour habitude de se sentir exclue, mais aujourd'hui, excitée par leur sortie en boite; elle n'en avait que faire.

-**Bon, **_dit Lydia en apercevant le regard de sa cousine ainée. _**Tu n'es pas d'accord; c'est pas grave, on ira sans toi. La seule chose qu'on te demande, c'est de ne le dire à personne. Motus.**

- **Si je peux permettre, **_ajouta Jude d'une voix timide, _**je pense que tu devrais venir. Le Tric à ce qu'on dit est incroyable, et puis c'est le lieu où nos parents à tous se sont rencontrés. Ça ne te donne pas envie de le voir, rien qu'une fois ?**

Sawyer ne parvint pas à cacher son envie de rire. Elle regarda Jude, en souriant, puis souffla un bon coup.

-**Vous croyez vraiment que je ne suis jamais allé au Tric ? Allo, j'ai 18 ans quand même ! Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre que presque tous les samedis soirs, j'ai une répétition de théâtre ?**

Les 4 autres restèrent silencieux, abasourdis par la nouvelle. Karen ouvrit grand la bouche, cependant incapable d'en émettre le moindre son. Elle venait de comprendre l'alibi et les machinations de sa sœur, qui effectivement, depuis presque 2 ans s'absentait le samedi soir (seul soir de la semaine où Peyton n'était pas au label) pour aller « répéter ». Enfin après quelques minutes, elle réussit à parler.

-**Tu vas au Tric une fois par semaine depuis 2 ans et tu n'as jamais pensé à m'emmener ? **_Dit Karen d'une voix mi vexée, mi amusée. _**Quelle terrible sœur tu fais ! **

**-Soeurette, tu veux aller au Tric simplement pour t'amuser et danser toute la nuit. Ce n'est pas une raison assez suffisante pour t'emmener. Moi, j'y vais pour écouter les fabuleux artistes qui y jouent, pour être en communion avec la musique. Samedi dernier, il y avait les Honorar...**

**-Peu importe, **_dit Davis en la coupant. _**Sawyer, tu peux nous obtenir des fausses cartes d'identités ? Parce que, au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, aucun de nous présent ici n'est majeur.**

Cette fois ci, Sawyer ne se retint pas de rire, et du même s'asseoir pour se calmer. Finalement, quand elle se redressa, elle regarda à nouveau ses amis et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait narquois.

**-Au Tric, pas besoin de carte, **_dit-t-elle d'un ton triomphant, _**il suffit d'être accompagné d'un majeur pour rentrer. Mais, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver …**

**-Attends, **_l'interrompit Lydia. _**Comment tu fais, toi, pour y rentrer ?**

**-Je ne sais pas … devinette : c'est la fille de la propriétaire du Tric, mais aussi accessoirement ma tante, elle a 24 ans et elle est adorable ?**

Un nouveau silence s'imposa suite à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Ainsi, Lily, depuis 2 ans, aidait Sawyer à pénétrer illégalement au Tric et surement à acheter de l'alcool. Bizarre que Lydia, qui était assez proche de sa tante, n'en ait jamais rien su. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, il fallait qu'ils organisent cette soirée clandestine.

**-Bon, tout ce qu'on à a faire, c'est dire à nos parents que l'on passe tous la soirée chez moi, **_dit Karen l'air rêveuse. _**Tout de façon, ils n'iront pas vérifier. A mon avis; ma mère à déjà du les mettre au courant à l'heure qu'il est. **

**-D'accord, **_dit Davis avec un peu trop enthousiasme. _**Je préviens Jamie pour qu'il vienne : je pense qu'il sera d'accord pour nous faire rentrer … **

**-Il vaut mieux demander à Lily, **_rajouta Lydia qui savait très bien à quel point Jamie adorait jouer le sadique en refusant de la déposer. _**On est jamais trop prudent. **

Les cinq adolescents se regardèrent tous en souriant, la perspective d'une soirée bien arrosée déjà en tête. Karen se voyait pénétrer dans le bureau de sa mère; où elle n'avait jamais été autorisé d'aller; tandis que Jude s'imaginait Sawyer dans les bras, et Davis avec Karen, allongés sur la table de billard, la main dans la main. Quant à Sawyer, elle se projetait très bien sur scène, en train d'annoncer le prochain artiste qui serait Lydia.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée de mon absence, j'ai été prise par le bac . Je suis pas trop satisfaite de cette suite. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai un petit soucis de Mise en page mais j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas à lire ce nouveau chapitre._

Brooke accepta le billet de 1 $ et le rangea dans la caisse, en adressant un sourire au client, qui prit son gobelet de café et alla s'asseoir à une table. La jeune femme de 39 ans soupira, puis se saisit d'une éponge et commença à nettoyer le comptoir du Karen's Café; mais elle s'interrompit dans son geste. Son regard était porté sur une autre boutique, en face de la rue. Baker men. Sa boutique de vêtements pour bébé, qu'elle avait été contrainte de fermer il y a mois, parce qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de s'en occuper. Ses parents étaient en voyage à New York, et avec les problèmes de comportement de Jude, elle avait du mettre clef sous la porte. S'occuper du café nécessitait moins de temps, puisqu'elle était en alternance avec Haley. Ainsi, elle continuait de travailler, même si ce n'était plus a Baker Men; et pouvait en même temps régler ses problèmes personnels.

**- Salut Brooke !**

Brooke sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Elle leva la tête et aperçut Peyton. Tout de suite, un sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie depuis au moins 5 mois. Enfin si, elle l'avait croisé, lorsque Davis et Karen, ou Jude et Sawyer voulaient se voir. Mais, leurs petites soirées n'existaient plus. En vérité, leur amitié n'existait plus. Ainsi, Brooke tenta un sourire vers Peyton, mais celle-ci ne lui rendait pas. Comme à chaque fois, elle gardait un air froid et distant.

******- **Je ne fais que passer … je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce matin. Je ne suis pas passé cherché les jumeaux parce que …

******- **Je sais, t'en fais pas, Julian est passé les prendre. Sinon, ça va toi ?

Peyton adressa un regard plein de sous entendus à Brooke. Elle essayait sérieusement de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? La blonde n'en revenait pas. Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir, en soupirant, puis osa enfin regarder son ancienne amie, qui était visiblement en train de lui servir un café. Elle essaya d'ignorer la tentative d'approche, et rentra dans le vif du sujet.

******- **Brooke … ce soir, Nathan, Lucas et moi on sort. J'ai invité Davis et Jude à la maison, pour qu'ils passent la soirée avec les filles … j'espère que c'est d'accord pour toi.

******- **Euh … bien évidemment. Mais vous sortez où ? Ça peut être sympa. Il faudrait inviter Haley, aussi. On rigolera bien. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sorti tous ensemble ...

******- **C'est juste une petite soirée entre nous 3. 

Brooke arqua un sourcil. Nathan, Lucas et Peyton sortaient ce soir. Et il ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit de l'inviter elle et Julian. Et visiblement, ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient là. Avant, ils faisaient pourtant tout ensemble. Ils buvaient tous du vin, en se lamentant sur leurs enfants ou sur le temps qui passait trop vite. Et voilà que maintenant, tout ça pour une petite dispute digne du lycée, leur bande n'existait plus. La brunette tenta de murmurer quelque chose, mais ce fut Peyton qui lui coupa la parole. Elle se saisit du gobelet en plastique; et se redressa.

******- **Je dois y aller, je suis en retard au label. Au revoir.

Peyton s'éloigna, sous le regard triste de Brooke. Et voilà. Elle avait déjà perdu Jude, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle. Maintenant, elle était sure d'avoir perdu sa meilleure amie, Lucas, et Nathan. Ceux qui pourtant étaient ses amis bien avant toutes ces histoires … En soupirant, elle se saisit de l'argent que Peyton avait posé sur le comptoir, et le rangea dans la caisse. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu tourné aussi mal en l'espace de quelques mois seulement ?

21h00. Karen se précipita soudainement dans la chambre de sa sœur, en sautant partout.

******- **Sawyer, on va au Tric, on va au Tric ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est là bas que …

******- **C'est bon, calme toi; on dirait que tu vas accoucher. Mais … dis moi, tu comptes vraiment sortir habillée comme ça ?

Karen portait un Jean et un T shirt tout simple. A l'inverse, Sawyer portait une robe noire que sa mère avait porté, il y a de ça longtemps, à une soirée chez Dan Scott. C'était dans cette même robe qu'elle avait embrassé pour la première fois leur père, Lucas, suite à un pari de Brooke.

******- **Bah, oui … c'est quoi le problème ?

******- **Tu sors pas comme ça au Tric ! On va essayer de te trouver quelque chose. 

La plus jeune des filles Sawyer hocha la tête, en souriant. Soudainement, elle perdit son sourire. Elle entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir : c'était surement leur mère. Immédiatement, elle ferma la porte, enfermant sa sœur dans la chambre, et adressa un sourire bien hypocrite à sa mère, qui vêtue d'une robe élégante, était suivie de peu par Lucas, en costard.

******- **On s'apprêtait à partir avec ton père, mais on voulait vous dire au revoir avant … Où est ta sœur, que je l'embrasse ?

******- **Non, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, maman. Sawyer est … aux toilettes. Elle ne se sent pas bien.

******- **Oh … j'espère que ça va aller. Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

Karen regarda sa mère, réfléchissant à une excuse. A cette heure-ci, les jumeaux et Lydia devraient déjà être là, normalement, devant la télé en train de se battre pour le film, comme à leur habitude.

******- **Ils sont partis louer le film …

******- **Oh, d'accord. Mais vous devriez regarder la série Ravens, il y a un épisode ce soir.

Peyton sourit à sa fille. La série de Julian, intitulée Ravens, reprenait le premier livre de Lucas; et racontait son histoire à elle, Lucas, Brooke, Haley et Nathan. Elle adorait la regarder, riant devant l'exactitude des répliques et devant sa ressemblance avec l'actrice qui jouait son propre rôle. Julian avait le mérite d'avoir reproduit avec un réalisme surprenant, les décors: de la chambre rouge de Peyton jusqu'aux couloirs du lycée. Souvent, Lucas, Sawyer, Karen et elle-même s'installaient devant la télévision; pour regarder l'épisode. C'était toujours très drôle pour Peyton et Lucas de voir les regards ébahis de leurs filles, qui découvraient l'adolescence de leurs parents à travers la série.

******- **Hum … oui, bonne idée. Je les appelle tout de suite ! Bon, bonne soirée !

******- **Merci ma chérie. Nous ne rentrerons pas trop tard.

******- **Oui, oui, t'inquiètes pas, on se fera livrer des pizzas.

Après avoir rassuré sa mère, qui partit avec Lucas rejoindre Nathan; Karen rentra à nouveau dans la chambre de sa sœur, qui soupira de soulagement. Finalement, elle lui prêta une jupe en cuir et un haut moulant, et tous deux partirent retrouver Lily, leur tante, devant le Tric, où elles retrouvèrent les jumeaux et Lydia.

******- **Tu te rends compte, Lydia ? _Dit Davis. _**On va enfin rentrer dans ce lieu mythique. Mieux qu'un film, hein ?**

******- **On va louper l'épisode de _**Ravens, **__soupira Lydia. _**C'était celui où mon père demandait ma mère en mar...**

******- **Tu sais déjà ce qui s'est passé, _la coupa Jude. _**Et pour cause, tu es l'union de ce mariage. Je suis sur que tes parents t'ont raconté milles fois comment Nathan a surpris ta mère en la demandant en mariage. Pas besoin d'acteurs pour savoir tout ça ! Sortir au Tric c'est bien plus excitant...**

******- **Bon, les morveux, on y va ? _Demanda Lily en poussant Karen vers l'entrée._

Les 5 adolescents, à l'aide de Lily, pénétrèrent enfin dans la boite de nuit. Immédiatement, Davis se précipita avec Karen vers le comptoir. Il rêvait depuis toujours de commander un « Brooke Davis », depuis que son oncle Skills lui avait raconté que sa mère avait nommé un cocktail à son nom, avec l'aide d'un ancien barman du Tric appelé Owen. Et plus que tout, il rêvait de le faire goutter à Karen.

******- **Bonsoir, _dit Davis au barman d'une voix forte pour couvrir la musique. _**Je voudrais deux Brooke Davis, s'il vous plait.**

Karen, à côté de lui, étouffa un rire. C'était assez étrange de boire une boisson nommée d'après le nom de sa marraine. Néanmoins, une fois que le barman les servit, elle but le petit shouter cul sec. Elle sentit le liquide se propager dans sa gorge, mais aussi sa gorge bruler. A en juger par le visage de Davis, il ressentait la même chose.

******- **Et bien, le moindre qu'on puisse dire, _commença Karen, _**c'est que …**

******- **C'est particulier, _dit Davis._ **Ça brule …**

******- **Comme ta mère, _répondit Karen en riant._

Davis rit avec Karen, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas. Cette jupe, qu'il était persuadé d'avoir vu sur Sawyer un jour, lui allait merveilleusement bien. Mieux qu'à sa sœur. Finalement, surement entrainé par le pouvoir de l'alcool, il prit courageusement la main de Karen et l'invita à danser. Il aperçut, dans un coin, Sawyer et Jude qui sirotaient un cocktail en rigolant; tandis que Lydia dansait avec Lily. Il attira Karen contre lui et tous deux commencèrent une danse endiablée. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette soirée qui était parfaite …

A l'autre bout du Tric, Nathan ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise, nerveusement. A ses côtés, Peyton et Lucas, se tenant par la main, le regardaient avec inquiétude. Il semblait anxieux depuis le début de la soirée, et n'avait presque pas décroché un mot. Il leur avait promis une nouvelle surprenante, et pour l'instant, il était resté silencieux.

******- **Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? _Leur demanda-t-il._

******- **Nate … nous avons déjà des verres.

En effet, Lucas avait devant lui un coca (il conduisait ce soir), tandis que Peyton sirotait un mojito. Elle avait hésité avec un « Brooke Davis », mais ne se souvenait que trop bien du goût désagréable et du presque malaise que lui avait provoqué ce cocktail, la première fois qu'elle l'avait goutté, et ce, même 20 ans après. Ça, ajouté à Lucas qui tenait Lindsey par la main; l'avait rendu plus ou moins malade.

******- **Ah, la voilà ! _S'écria Nathan._

Il semblait regarder un point au loin, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait déjà l'air plus détendu. Cherchant à savoir ce qui le rassurait tant, Peyton tourna la tête; et eut une vision d'horreur. Lindsey s'avançait vers eux. La Lindsey qui avait failli épouser Lucas. La Lindsey qui lui avait encouragé à lire « The Comet », pour comprendre que Lucas l'aimait. La Lindsey qui avait planté Lucas à l'autel. La Lindsey qui était devenu un sujet tabou dans sa famille, depuis.

******- **Peyton, Lucas … vous vous souvenez surement de Lindsey …

******- **Comment l'oublier ? _Rétorqua Lucas. _

Effectivement, cette remarque était inutile. Bien évidemment que tous deux se souvenaient d'elle.

******- **Salut Peyton … Lucas, _murmura Lindsey, mal à l'aise._

******- **Bien. Si j'ai organisé cette petite soirée, c'est pour vous avouer quelque chose… je sais, c'est un peu bizarre; mais … Lindsey et moi, on est ensemble. On sort ensemble.

Un grand silence s'installa à la table. Plus personne ne parlait. Ensemble. Nathan et Lindsey, ensemble. Peyton ne pouvait pas le croire. Lucas fit le premier à rompre le malaise. Il s'en fichait que Lindsey soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne l'aimait pas. Ou du moins plus. Une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit.

******- **Haley est au courant ? Elle risque d'être ravie d'apprendre que celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie, sort avec son mari. Oui, ils sont toujours mariés, au cas où tu ne savais pas, Lindsey !

******- **Non, elle ne sait pas, Lucas, _murmura Nathan. _**Mais je suis libre, maintenant! On est séparé. **

******- **Si vous attendez de nous qu'on approuve cette relation, vous pouvez attendre encore longtemps, _s'exclama Peyton. _**Haley est mon amie depuis le lycée, et Nathan aussi, je te croyais mon ami. Comment tu peux lui manquer autant de respect ? Et puis, sérieusement ! C'est l'ex de Lucas ! **

******- **Peyton, je...,_commença Lindsey. _

******- **Linds, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'intervenir. A vrai dire tu devrais même te la fermer ! Nathan, sérieusement, comment tu peux faire ça ? Haley t'a soutenu quand tu t'es dopé, quand tu es passé à travers une vitre, quand tu as eu toute cette histoire de paternité avec Renee; quand tu as du arrêté le basket à cause de tes problèmes de dos. Sans oublier le moment où tu as voulu fondé ton agence sportive; et aussi quand tu as repris tes études. Tu as deux enfants avec Haley ! Comment peux-tu agir comme ça ?

******- **Peyton, _continua Lindsey._

******- **Lindsey, tais toi ! Je suis en train de discuter avec mon beau-frère ! 

******- **Peyton …

******- **Tais toi !

******- **Non mais, Peyton ! Je crois que c'est ta fille là bas, qui se déshabille sur le comptoir …

******- **Quoi ? _S'exclama Lucas en se retournant._

******- **Lydia ? _Dit Nathan en apercevant sa fille à lui._

******- **C'est pas Jude, là bas ? _Rajouta Peyton._

Sawyer, qui semblait ivre, était en train de retirer sa robe noire, debout sur le comptoir, alors que certains mecs l'applaudissaient, et que Davis se saisissait d'elle par la taille pour la faire descendre. A côté, Lydia était en train d'embrasser langoureusement Jude; et Karen flirtait avec un inconnu. Finalement, elle leva la tête, et croisa le regard furieux de sa mère, son père, son oncle Nathan et d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

******- **Euh … Davis ! Davis !

******- **Quoi ? _Dit le jeune homme tout en soutenant Sawyer, qui ivre, ne tenait plus debout. _

******- **Je crois qu'on va avoir des soucis … 

******- **Ah, Ça oui ! _Dit Lucas en séparant Jude de Lydia. _**Vous avez intérêt à nous donner une bonne explication. **

Devant eux se tenaient à présent Lucas, Peyton, Nathan et la mystérieuse inconnue. Jude croisa le regard de Davis, qui croisa le regard de Karen, de Lydia et de Sawyer, qui elle, souriait bêtement. Oups ...


	5. Chapter 5

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR : Désolée du retard ... je suis pas très convaincue par cette suite ! J'ai tenté de la faire le plus longue possible pour m'excuser du retard ! Il y a pas mal de rebondissement ... La réaction des parents face à la bêtise des jeunes, mais aussi Haley qui apprends pour Nathan/Lindsey; Peyton qui s'explique avec Brooke .. enfin je vous laisse lire ! Merci pour vos reviews. Je vous aimes.**

Sawyer ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les rayons de soleils qui passaient à travers le store se reflétèrent sur son visage, amplifiant alors encore plus son mal de tête. Hum … elle était malade ? Une grippe ? Soudain, elle se souvint. La veille, elle était allé au Tric. Elle devait avoir beaucoup bu pour avoir une gueule de bois comme ça. Délicatement, elle se retourna dans ses draps, dans le but de continuer sa nuit. Malheureusement, elle sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, lui arracher sa couverture, et très vite, elle se retrouva sans draps. Elle portait encore sa tenue d'hier.

**- Réveille-toi ! Debout !**

La blonde grogna et tenta à nouveau de retrouver le sommeil, mais cette-fois ci, quelqu'un la tira par le bras et la forca à se lever. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, elle s'aperçut que c'était Haley, sa tante. Elle la regardait, les bras croisés, avec une mine furieuse. Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et lui fit un signe de la main, comme pour lui indiquer de la suivre. En ronchonnant, Sawyer la suivit, se demandant ce qui se passait pour qu'on la réveille si brutalement.

******- **Assieds toi à côté de Davis !

Sawyer remarqua alors la présence de sa sœur Karen, de Lydia mais aussi des jumeaux, dans le salon. Ils étaient tous assis sur le sofa. Tous semblaient être eux aussi sortis du lit. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait … est-ce que ses parents divorçaient ?

******- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Sawyer, tout en ignorant Davis qui lui donnait des coups de coudes._ **Quelqu'un est muté ? On doit déménager ?**

Son père et Lily étaient assis face à eux, la mine furieuse, tout comme Haley qui se tenait debout, aux côtés de Brooke, Julian, Nathan et Peyton. Sawyer ne comprenait vraiment pas la raison de cette petite réunion … c'était assez bizarre, de voir Haley et Nathan ensemble, sachant que Lydia lui avait dit qu'ils divorçaient. Et Brooke et Julian, alors ? Ils s'étaient séparés il y a des lustres …

******- **Sawyer, je crois que tu te fiches de moi! _S'exclama Lucas en haussant la voix. _**Tu as entrainé ta petite sœur, ta cousine et les jumeaux au TRIC ! MAIS T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ? Tu croyais vraiment que cela allait passer inaperçu ? Qu'on ne s'en rendrait pas compte ?**

******- **Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, _intervint Brooke en regardant tous les enfants,_**c'est votre grand-mère et votre mère qui ont crééé le Tric, Sawyer et Karen. On a tous grandit dans cette endroit … tout le monde nous connait ! Je vous laisse imaginer ma réaction quand le barman m'a téléphoné en disant que mon fils et une amie à lui avait COMMANDE UN BROOKE DAVIS ! **

Brooke fixait Davis et Karen, qui eux baissaient les yeux. Sawyer assistait à la dispute, sans vraiment comprendre. Sa gueule de bois ne lui permettait que d'entendre et de saisir seulement 30 % de la conversation … le seul mot qu'elle retint fut « Tric ». Soudain, tout lui revint. Eux allant au Tric, grace à Lily. Lydia, Jude et elle enchainant les verres, alors que Karen et Davis étaient sur la piste de danse. Elle qui commençait à faire n'importe quoi, tandis que Jude et Lydia se rapprochaient. Sawyer ouvrit la bouche, formant un gros O. Elle se souvenait de tout, à présent. La danse sensuelle sur le comptoir du Tric, face à tous les mecs de sa classe. Oh non …

******- **Je n'en reviens pas, _commença Haley en regardant sa fille, _**que tu te sois faite entrainée la dedans, Lydia ! Tu es raisonnable d'habitude ! Et toi Karen ? SI ON VOUS A INTERDIT D'ALLER AU TRIC, C'ETAIT JUSTEMENT POUR EVITER Ça ! CROYEZ-MOI, NOUS ALLONS A TOUS VOUS DONNER UNE PUNITION DE FACON A CE QUE VOUS VOUS EN SOUVENIEZ.**

******- **Profitez bien de la lumière du jour, _rajouta Peyton d'un ton ferme. _**Vous n'êtes pas prêt de la revoir ! Encore moins toi Sawyer, qui entraîne toute la famille dans tes bêtises ! D'après ce que je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas au club !**

******- **Quoi ? _Intervint la blondinette. _**D'accord, je vais souvent au Tric ! Mais pour hier soir, ce n'était même pas mon idée ! Ils ne m'avaient même pas invité au début ! J'ai juste …**

******- **Cela nous est égal ,_dit Julian qui, jusque là, était resté silencieux. _**Le fait est que vous nous avez tous désobéï et que vous avez fait n'importe quoi. On vous faisait confiance , et …**

******- **Laisse, Julian, _dit Nathan. _**Le mieux est de les laisser décuver, pendant que nous, nous allons réfléchir à tout ça. Venez ! Et vous, ne bougez pas ! **

Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Brooke et Julian quittèrent le salon et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Peyton se dirigea vers la machine à café, et commença à remplir les tasses, en soupirant. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment ses enfants avaient-ils fait pour échapper à son contrôle et se rendre au Tric ? Pire : comment Lily, la sœur de Lucas, avait-elle pu les aider à rentrer ? Alors qu'elle fouillait les placards pour trouver du sucre, elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna. C'était Brooke.

******- **Je n'en reviens pas, _dit-elle en prenant sa tasse, tandis que les autres parents se rassemblaient sur la table. _**Venant de Jude, ce comportement ne m'étonne point … mais Davis ! Lui qui est si sage, si raisonnable. Et Karen … je comprends qu'ils veuillent découvrir cet endroit mythique, mais … ils auraient du nous demander, tu ne crois pas ?**

******- **Oui, c'est sur, _répondit Peyton d'un ton sec._

******- **Enfin … je suis contente que tu m'aie appelé, quand même, pour me tenir au courant. Parce que, au début, j'ai cru que c'était une blague de Chase, quand il m'a appelé … enfin, en tout cas merci. J'apprécie le geste. 

Peyton contourna le comptoir, deux tasses de café à la main, et les distribua à Julian et Haley. Puis, finalement, elle se retourna vers Brooke qui, elle, n'avait pas bougé.

******- **Brooke … je t'ai prévenu, parce que un de tes fils avait sa langue dans la bouche de ma fille, et que l'autre tentait d'empêcher mon autre fille de faire un strip-tease !

******- **Oh … mais...

******- **Ce n'était pas un geste d'amitié. Je voulais juste arrêter ce vacarme. Ça ne change rien entre nous.

Peyton soupira, et se retourna, s'asseyanant à côté de Lucas. C'était dure, pour elle, de repousser les tentatives de Brooke; mais aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait tout simplement plus à lui faire confiance. Elle savait bien, pourtant, que toute cette histoire de triangle amoureux était derrière elle. C'était des histoires de lycée … mais, elle ne voulait plus revivre ça. Elle était mariée avec Lucas, elle avait deux enfants avec lui. Et elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce soir là où Brooke lui avait avoué ressentir quelque chose pour son mari à ELLE; dévoilant ainsi la raison de sa séparation d'avec Julian. Aujourd'hui, elle savait que son ancienne meilleure amie était revenue avec le père de ses enfants. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours cette peur, au fond d'elle …

******- **Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? _Demanda Haley en tournant la cuillère dans sa tasse. _**Ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable …**

******- **On pourrait les priver de sortie ? _Suggéra Julian en haussant les épaules._

******- **Oui, Julian, c'est vrai que ça a fonctionné la première fois, quand on les a interdit d'aller au Tric, _répliqua Peyton. _**Ce sont des adolescents, ils adorent désobéïr.**

******- **C'est vrai, _rajouta Lucas. _**Qui n'a jamais enfreint l'interdiction de sortie parmis nous ?**

Tous se regardèrent, restant silencieux. Puis, finalement, Haley sourit. C'est vrai, elle-même avait dérogé à la règle, quand elle avait l'âge de Lydia. Elle n'avait pas le droit aux visites, et pourtant, elle ouvrait sa fenêtre pour que Nathan puisse la rejoindre. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette pensée. Rien n'était plus pareil, maintenant.

******- **Vous savez … je crois qu'on a tord, _dit Brooke. _**Ce n'est pas en les punissant ou en les engueulant qu'on obtiendra quelque chose … enfin, bien sur, il faudrait qu'on leur enlève leur ordinateur un bon mois, histoire de marquer le coup. Mais … je pense qu'on devrait parler avec eux.**

******- **Parler ? _Dit Lucas en arquant les sourcils. _**Comment tu veux parler avec eux ? Ils vont recommencer la minute d'après !**

******- **Lucas …

Brooke s'arrêta de parler. C'était difficile pour elle, de croiser le regard de son ex. Non pas parce qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Elle en avait ressenti, il y a quelques mois; mais à présent elle était de nouveau heureuse avec Julian. Ce qui était le plus dure, en vérité, c'était de se dire que Peyton avait surement du tout lui raconter, et qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne pourraient jamais plus être amis.

******- **Lucas, _commença Brooke. _**Ce ne sont pas des délinquants. Ce sont nos enfants. On les a bien élevé, on le sait tous. Lydia est une réplique parfaite d'Haley ados … bon, sans le mariage et la grossesse; bien sur.**

Haley sourit à la remarque de son amie.

******- **Et Sawyer, c'est la nouvelle artiste torturée de Tree Hill … Davis est vraiment comme Julian, et Jude, c'est l'ancien moi version mec! Puis, je n'évoque pas Karen qui est ton portrait craché, Luke. Et Nate … Jamie me rappelle vraiment toi ! Et ne me dit pas que c'est faux ! Nos enfants sont assez intelligents je pense pour comprendre quand on leur parle. Il faut qu'on leur explique tout, qu'on leur dévoile tous nos secrets.

******- **QUOI ? _Dirent Lucas, Peyton, Julian et Nathan d'une même voix._

******- **Ecoutez, c'est le seul moyen … je peux vous assurer que si on leur fait confiance, ils nous feront confiance à leur tour. Ils se sentiront en sécurité, et rassurés. Regarde, Lucas, ta mère Karen t'a toujours fait confiance. Elle avait peur pour toi, quand tu jouais au basket, et pourtant elle t'a laissé jouer … parce qu'elle avait foi en toi. Il est temps qu'on est aussi foi en eux … Hier soir, ils ont juste fait une bêtise, ça arrive. Mais, on a fait bien pire, à leur âge.

Peyton écouta longuement Brooke. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas totalement faux. Elle croisa discrètement le regard de Nathan, qui semblait approuver ce qu'elle disait. C'était bien à lui de parler de confiance, lui qui sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre en cachette de sa femme. Peyton se redressa, saisissant les tasses de cafés vides. Elle avait du mal à rester à la même table que Brooke et Nathan. Elle posa les tasses dans l'évier, et s'arrêta pour surveiller les enfants. Ils discutaient, et cela semblait assez important. Peyton soupira : ils choisissaient surement une stratégie à adopter pour ne pas se faire punir. Si seulement c'était aussi simple …

******- **Peyton ? _Demanda Julian. _**T'en penses quoi ?**

******- **Je suis à peu près d'accord … il faut être honnête. N'est-ce pas Nathan ?

Peyton adressa un sourire narquois à Nate. Celui-ci paraissait mal à l'aise, ce qui en soi n'avait rien d'étonnnant.

******- **Chérie, _dit Lucas, _**ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour régler cette affaire …**

******- **Quelle affaire ? _Demanda Brooke. _**Est-ce que …**

******- **Tu sais quoi, Brooke ? _Répliqua Peyton en se tournant vers elle. _**Pour une fois, tu ne devrais pas la ramener.**

******- **Oh, les filles, calmez-vous, _dit Julian en haussant la voix. _**On ne va pas régler notre linge sale en public ...**

******- **Oui, c'est vrai, _admit Peyton. _**Ce serait dommage, Nathan est tellement doué pour les secrets. **

******- **Quels secrets ? _Dit Haley en se tournant vers Nathan._

******- **Je sais pas, tu as pas quelque chose sur le coeur Nate ? 

******- **Peyton, _murmura Lucas. _**Arrête …**

******- **Non, c'est bon, Luke, je n'arrêterais pas ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Depuis quand on se ment entre nous ? Ça fait au moins 5 mois que personne n'a été honnête envers personne, et que …

******- **Oh, _s'exclama Brooke en se levant de son siège, _**mais on serait tous encore unis si tu n'avais pas coupé bêtement les ponts avec Julian et moi !**

******- **Les filles, calmez-vous, nous devons essayer de trouver une solution pour nos enfants.

******- **Haley, la solution serait toute trouvée si Peyton y mettait un peu du sien !

******- **Oh, mais Brooke, toi qui es si parfaite, sache qu'on aurait même pas eu besoin de trouver une solution si tu n'étais pas là. En vérité, nos enfants n'auraient jamais fait le mur si tu ne leur avais pas parlé de ton cocktail Brooke Davis, et notre vie serait parf...

******- **STOP ! _Hurla Nathan, s'interposant entre les trois jeunes femmes. _**Vous vous croyez encore au lycée ou quoi ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous disputer comme ça, c'était à cause de …**

******- **Lucas, _dirent Brooke et Peyton d'une même voix._

Haley baissa les yeux. C'était donc ça le problème ? Le triangle amoureux recommençait ? La jeune femme soupira, regardant tour à tour Brooke et Peyton. Les deux bouillonaient de râge. Puis, soudain, elle regarda Nathan. Peyton avait bien évoqué « les secrets de Nate » dans la dispute.

******- **Qu'est ce qui se passe, Nathan ? De quoi elles parlent ?

******- **Je … euh …

******- **Papa se tape quelqu'un d'autre, _dit Lydia qui venait de surgir dans la cuisine._

Tous les adultes tournèrent la tête brusquement vers Lydia Scott. Haley laissa tomber à terre sa tasse de café, qui se brisa sous le choc. Plus personne ne parlait. Personne ne réagit quand tous les enfants pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, et quand Sawyer fouilla les placards, à la recherche d'aspirine. Lydia, quant à elle, s'approcha des parents.

******- **Vous savez quoi ? Vous me faites penser à des ados, vous tous. Toi Papa, tu n'es même pas capable de dire à maman que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre. Toi Maman, tu ne veux même pas m'avouer que vous êtes séparés. Et je n'évoque même pas Tatie Peyton et Tatie Brooke.

******- **C'est vrai ça, _rajouta Davis en se retournant vers sa mère. _**Tu peux toujours nous engueuler, Jude et moi, en attendant nous, on ne s'est jamais mis à poil dans la voiture d'une personne de sexe opposé.**

******- **Je … _bafouilla Brooke._

******- **Ne mens pas, _la coupa Jude. _**On l'a vu dans la série Ravens, et c'est dans le premier livre de l'oncle Lucas. **

******- **En vérité, _dit Karen, _**vous êtes pathétiques, tous. On dirait que vous avez encore 17 ans. Mais, il faut ouvrir les yeux, un jour … vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Réglez vos problèmes avant de nous en inventer. Une sortie en boite, ce n'est rien comparé à une infidélité, **_elle regarda Nathan, _**ou à un mensonge, **_elle se tourna alors vers sa mère. _

******- **Vous savez quoi ? _Dit Lucas._ **Vous n'êtes en aucun cas en position de nous juger ! Nous n'avons jamais fait le quart de ce que vous avez fait …**

******- **Dit celui qui s'est fait tatoué lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, qui a joué au basket sans prendre ses médicaments pour le coeur, et qui a couché avec toutes les filles de Tree Hill, _lâcha Sawyer en avalant un doliprane. _

******- **Sawyer, _s'exclama Peyton, _**je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ton père. **

******- **Règle tes problèmes d'abord avant de me faire la leçon. 

Sawyer regarda Karen, qui regarda Lydia, qui elle regarda les jumeaux, qui eux regardèrent Lily. Ils en avaient tous discutés dans le salon, et cela paraissait être une très bonne idée. Ainsi, sans prévenir, tous quittèrent la cuisine, sortant par la porte menant sur la terrasse. Au passage Karen se saisit du trousseau de clef. Sans hésiter, la jeune fille dérouilla la porte derrière elle. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Brooke tourna la poignée, mais en vain. Pendant ce temps, Sawyer verrouillait les autres portes de la maison.

- **Ouvrez nous, **_dit Julian d'une voix haute. _**CETTE CONVERSATION N'EST PAS TERMINEE !**

******- **On vous ouvrira pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas expliqué, _dit Lydia à travers la porte._

******- **Bon, nous on va aller au Rivercourt, hein ? _Rajouta Jude d'une voix qui se voulait forte. _**Et pas la peine d'essayer d'appeler quelqu'un, on a prit vos téléphones. **

Sans que personne ne puisse réagir, les adolescents commencèrent à s'éloigner, leurs voix se faisant de plus en plus basses pour finalement être inaudibles.

******- **Bon, _murmura Peyton en s'appuyant contre un mur, _**je crois qu'on est coincé …**

******- **Perspicasse, dites donc! _Répliqua Brooke d'un ton amer en serrant la main de Haley, qui de son côté, était aux bords des larmes. _

_**Vos avis ? N'étant moi même pas convaincue par cette suite, j'attends vos avis constructifs ...**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR : Désolée du retard – encore une fois -. En espérant que vous aimerez cette suite ) Je tiens à signaler une petite erreur d'inattention dans la scène précédente. Quand Peyton dit à Brooke : « Brooke … je t'ai prévenu, parce que un de tes fils avait sa langue dans la bouche de ma fille, », c'est en vérité « un de tes fils avait sa langue dans la bouche de ****Lydia**** » et non Karen ) Désolée c'est une petite erreur que je n'ai remarqué qu'après.**

Lydia coupa sa musique, et à contre cœur ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, puisque sa mère y tambourinait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Une fois qu'Haley fut rentrée, la jeune fille se rallongea sur son lit et se reconcentra sur le livre de Steinbeck qu'elle devait lire pour les cours.

**- Lydia, il faut qu'on parle …**

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée d'être allé au Tric, et de vous avoir enfermé. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire une fixette là-dessus …**

**-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens te parler, Lyd'. Il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux, j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi et ce sans aucune raison …**

Lydia, à l'entente de ses mots, se redressa sur son lit, pour faire face à sa mère.

**- Sans aucune raison maman ? Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ? On s'est toujours promis d'être toujours honnête l'une envers l'autre … et tu ne m'as même pas dit que Papa et toi alliez-vous séparer. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, je suis à un âge où je peux comprendre quand deux personnes divorcent ! Et puis, tu me fais la morale pour une soirée au Tric alors que tu as fait bien pire …**

**-Lydia, ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Ce qui se passe entre ton père et toi ne concerne que nous …**

**-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si vous aviez eu deux enfants ensemble ! C'est pas comme si j'étais VOTRE FILLE !**

Lydia, brusquement, renversa son livre et se releva, énervée. Elle se saisit de son sac de cours, et l'accrocha à son épaule, comme si elle désirait partir. Cependant, avant de s'en aller, elle voulait savoir quelque chose.

**- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi mon père sort avec l'ex de Lucas, ou est-ce que ça aussi c'est secret défense ?**

**- Je … Lydia, il …**

**- Dis-moi la vérité. Qui est à l'origine de la séparation ? Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

Haley baissa les yeux. Elle devait la vérité à sa fille, sa fille si sage qui lui obéissait tout le temps et acceptait tous ses conseils. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle avait bien trop menti par le passé. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas assumer. C'était bien trop dur. Ainsi, elle garda le silence.

**- Bien, Maman, tu ne veux pas me dire ? J'irai demander à papa, mais comme je sais que tu vas l'appeler pour lui dire de se taire … et bien, ne m'attends pas ce soir.**

**- Quoi ? Où vas-tu aller ?**

**- J'ai 3 cousines qui vivent dans la même ville que nous, je te rappelle. Une d'entre elles voudra bien m'héberger. Et au pire, j'irai chez Quinn !**

Impuissante, Haley regarda Lydia sortir, son sac sur l'épaule, en claquant la porte. Elle s'assit sur le lit, en soupirant. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que sa vie si parfaite tombe en ruine ?

De l'autre côté de la ville, Sawyer et Karen étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, parlant musique et littérature. Depuis leur escapade au Tric, les deux adolescentes étaient privées de sortie et elles s'enfermaient pour ne pas supporter les regards noirs de Lucas et les réprimandes de leur mère. Cependant, alors que Sawyer faisait écouter un vieux titre de Radiohead à Karen, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place àPeyton, les bras croisés, qui les regardait.

**- Les filles, vous avez fait vos devoirs ?**

**- Oui, ****_dirent les deux jeunes filles d'une même voix._**

**- Bien, alors dans ce cas venez dans le salon. Mon père et moi avons à vous parler.**

Sawyer regarda Karen d'un air inquiet, puis finalement la prit par la main pour suivre leur mère jusque dans le salon. Leur père était là, devant son ordinateur, des lunettes de repos sur les yeux. Quand il les vit, il les posa et repoussa son portable d'un geste. Finalement, il les regarda une à une, avant de parler.

**- Les filles, nous avons décidé de lever la punition.**

**- QUOI ?****_ dit Sawyer d'une voix forte. _****Mais c'est génial ! J'appelle Jude, tout de suite ! On va aller se manger une glace.**

**- Attendez, ****_intervint Peyton. _****Ce n'est pas fini. Nous levons la punition si, et uniquement si, vous consentez à ne plus voir les jumeaux et votre cousine pendant un certain temps …**

**- Vous délirez ? ****_répondit Karen. _****Au cas où vous n'étiez pas au courant, nous avons tous grandit ensemble, nous sommes dans le même lycée et nous passons tout notre temps ensemble.**

**- Justement, ****_dit Lucas._**** Vous vous influencez mutuellement, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Et puisque de tout de façon … nous sommes un peu en froid avec Brooke et Nathan, il est préférable que cela reste comme ça.**

**- Non mais je rêve,****_ ironisa Sawyer. _****En fait, on paye le prix de vos disputes d'ados ? A ce que je vois, l'idée brillante de Lydia de vous enfermer n'a eu aucune répercussion.**

Peyton baissa les yeux aux paroles de sa fille. En effet, passer 5 heures enfermée dans sa propre maison avec Brooke, Julian, Haley, Nathan et Lucas n'avait rien changé. Brooke et Haley était resté dans le salon, et elle, s'était réfugié avec Lucas dans la cuisine. Nathan, lui, était resté dans la chambre d'ami à discuter avec Julian. Aucun problème ne s'était reglé, et ce même quand Karen et Sawyer, désirant rentrer, durent leur ouvrir et que chacun rentra chez soi.

**- On s'en fiche de ce que vous en pensez, ****_dit Peyton. _****Vous ne trainez plus ensemble jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Demain, votre père vous conduira le matin au lycée, je viendrais vous chercher à midi ainsi que le soir. A 18h tapante. Et ce sera comme ça tous les jours. Oh, et ai-je mentionné que ce n'était même pas la peine d'inventer des excuses bidons pour sortir en dehors de ces heures-là ?**

Sawyer soupira bruyamment, comme pour montrer son désaccord. Karen, quant à elle, regardait au loin, comme pour tenter de persuader ses parents de changer d'avis. Soudain, elle vu le dessin « people alwaysleave », dessiné par sa mère, agrafé au mur opposé. Elle sentit alors un pincement dans son cœur. Elle aurait tellement aimé connaitre la Peyton du lycée. Pas la mère stricte et insensible qu'elle était devenu.

**- Je ne vous comprends pas. Maman … j'ai lu le livre de papa, les deux. J'ai vu la boite que tu avais faite, quand tu croyais que tu allais mourir en accouchant de Sawyer. Et j'ai vu tout ce que tu as fait dans ta jeunesse, grâce à la série de Julian. Je comprends pas comment tu peux approuver cette décision … il y a quelques années, Brooke était encore ta meilleure amie, l'amie la plus chère à tes yeux. Le deuxième prénom de Sawyer est bien Brooke, non ? Et toi Lucas, Nathan est ton propre frère. Ça me fait de la peine de vous voir vous déchirer comme ça, alors que vous étiez censés être une bande d'amis soudés. Vous voulez faire la même chose avec notre bande à nous ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. « People always leave », c'est toi qui l'a dit, maman. Tu sais ce que ça fait, de souffrir du départ de quelqu'un … ne nous impose pas cette peine.**

Sans un mot de plus, Karen se leva du canapé et partit dans sa chambre. Sawyer, elle, était bouche bée : Karen avait toujours été la petite fille gentille et obéissante. C'était ELLE, normalement, l'enfant rebelle. C'était le monde à l'envers. En soupirant, elle regarda ses parents. Son père se frottait les yeux, se demandant surement qu'est qu'il allait faire. Quant à sa mère, elle regardait le dessin que Karen regardait quelques minutes auparavant. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa plus jeune fille. Sans gêne, elle entra. Karen était sur son lit, un carnet de dessin devant elle, et un crayon à papier à la main. Peytonposa ses chaussures et la rejoigna sur le grand lit.

**- Qu'est ce qui te rends si triste, Karen ? C'est une décision provisoire, tu le sais bien …**

**- Maman … tu te souviens, tu avais mon âge, et tu as dit à Papa que tu voulais que tes dessins aient un sens pour quelqu'un, tu voulais redonner l'espoir ?**

**- Oui, je m'en souviens …**

Karen plissa les yeux, se concentrant à la fois sur la conversation, mais aussi sur son dessin. Elle était en train de les dessiner, elle et leur petite bande.

**- Maman, quand je vais pas trop bien, je regarde tes dessins, j'écoute les albums que tu as produits et tout ça … et ça me redonne espoir. J'aimerais moi aussi que mes dessins inspirent quelqu'un, un jour. Maisj'ai pas envie que dans 10 ans cette personne me regarde et se dise « j'avais tord, c'est juste une personne banale qui n'a aucune créativité et qui ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle … ». Parce que maman … quand je te vois aujourd'hui, j'ai cette impression. Je me dis que tu t'es perdu en cours de route. Je t'admirais tellement, avant… tu étais mon idole, Sawyer en était désespérée. Je me souviens elle me disait « mais trouves toi une personnalité au lieu de piquer celle de maman avec tes dessins et ta chambre en rouge ». Je crois simplement qu'elle était jalouse, parce que je dessinais. Maintenant, je comprends pas, l'ancienne toi, celle des dessins, de Friends with benefits n'aurait jamais interdit à sa fille de voir les gens qu'elle l'aime et qui lui permettent de se construire, parce qu'elle aurait compris que c'était important pour elle. **

Karen se retourna dans son lit, pour tourner le dos à sa mère. Peyton, en guise de réponse, se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule. Elle savait que sa fille avait raison. Brooke était sa meilleure amie, elle se devait de lui pardonner. C'était quand même incroyable que sa fille de 15 ans soit celle qui lui fasse réaliser cela. A cette pensée, Peyton sourit. Elle pouvait au moins être fière d'avoir deux filles matures qui malgré des bêtises étaient très intelligentes. Les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit de la chambre, laissant Karen à ses dessins. Pour la connaitre, elle savait que, tout comme elle à son âge, dans ce genre de moments elle avait besoin d'être avec Sawyer. Sawyer était là pour sa soeur tout comme Brooke l'était pour elle dans son enfance. Doucement, elle se saisit du téléphone fixe, à cette pensée, et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur tandis que Sawyer rejoignait Karen dans la chambre.

**- Allo ? ****_dit une voix énervée._**

**- Brooke … c'est Pey. Euh … je t'appelle parce que j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller se boire un café cette après-midi … enfin je pourrais passer au café. Je crois que c'est ton jour de travail …**

**- Peyton ? Oui, bien sûr ! Mais … là c'est un peu compliqué. Haley et moi avons fermé le café pour la journée.**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Haley devait t'appeler ! Les jumeaux et Lydia ont disparu. Je me suis disputé ce matin avec Davis, quand j'ai annoncé qu'ils devaient tous arrêter de trainer ensemble, et quand je suis revenu de la boulangerie, aucun des deux n'étaient là. Et Lydia est parti en claquant la porte ce matin apparemment … on est au commissariat.**

**- Attends, je demande aux filles si elles les ont vu. Je te rappelle.**

**- D'accord … euh Peyton ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu m'appelles.**

Peyton raccrocha en souriant, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de ses filles. Il était peu probable que les filles soient au courant d'où étaient les jumeaux et Lydia puisqu'elles étaient privées de portable depuis déjà trois jours. Cependant, avec Sawyer et sa tendance à désobéir, Peyton s'attendait à tout. Délicatement, elle ouvrit la porte, et constata avec surprise qu'aucune de ses deux filles n'étaient là. Elle se retourna vers Lucas, concentré sur son ordinateur.

**- Lucas, tu as vu les filles ?**

**- Elles sont dans leurs chambres, non ?**

Peyton s'appuya contre l'entrebâillement de la porte, en soupirant. La fenêtre de la chambre était grande ouverte. Bien évidemment, elles étaient parti rejoindre le reste de la bande.

Au Rivercourt

Sawyer s'appuya contre la voiture de Lily en souriant. Elle n'en revenait pas que sa tante ait accepté de lui prêter.

**- Vous êtes prêts ? ****_demanda Lydia en mettant son sac à l'arrière de la voiture._**

**- Oui, à condition que Karen ne mette pas sa musique cul cul la praline, ****_dit Jude en riant._**

**- Ca vous tente The Cure ? ****_demanda Sawyer un sourire aux lèvres._**

**- Non, ****_dirent Lydia et Jude d'une même voix._**

Jude regarda Lydia et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Elle, baissa les yeux. Peut-être que Jude avait oublié ce qui s'était passé au Tric, mais elle s'en souvenait très clairement. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Et cela la mettait toujours mal à l'aise par rapport à Sawyer : elle savait très bien que sa cousine était intéressée par Jude depuis longtemps, et que c'était réciproque. Seulement, les verres de Brooke Davis qu'ils s'étaient tous englouti en avaient décidé autrement.

**- Bon, bonne musique ou pas,****_ dit Karen,_**** je m'en fiche, mais j'aimerais bien y aller. Parce que Lydia, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais on a ton cousin à aller sauver !**

Lydia regarda Karen en hochant la tête. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait chez Sawyer&sa sœur, après s'être disputé avec sa mère, elle avait reçu un texto court et bref de son cousin Logan (le fils adoptif de Quinn, sa tante, et vrai fils de son oncle Clay) âgé de 19 ans qui disait _« HOONEYGROOVE, TX. VIENS M'AID »_ Le message avait été coupé en court de route, pour une raison x ou y, mais le fait est que Lydia avait immédiatement prévenu le reste de la troupe, et tous avaient décidé de se rendre à Hooneygroove, avec la voiture que Lily leur avait gentiment prêté, pour trouver Logan et éventuellement l'aider. C'est ainsi que Davis se saisit du dernier sac de couchage et le fourra dans le coffre, avant de s'installer dans la voiture, suivi par son frère, Karen et Lydia. Sawyer-la seule possédant le permis- s'installa à la place conductrice, et s'apprêtait à démarrer, quand elle aperçut une silhouette au loin, qui courrait vers eux.

**- Et Lydia, c'est pas ton frère là-bas ?**

**- Hein ? Jamie ? Mais **…

Jamie arrivait à toute allure, un sac sur le dos, et un coussin sous le bras. Rapidement, il rejoignit la voiture et regarda tout le monde.

**- Je suis peut-être emmerdeur, mais Logan est mon cousin, alors faites-moi de la place !**

Karen rit et se décala, lui permettant alors de s'asseoir. Sawyer, après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était attaché, démarra la voiture, et allumer la radio. Cette petite virée s'annonçait intéressante.

**VOS AVIS ?**


	7. Fiche récapitulative

A la demande de Readerly (merci pour ton commentaire très gentil qui m'a fait très plaisir), voilà une petite fiche récapitulative des personnages, des liens …

Les Parents ont tous 39 ans.

James (Jamie) et Lily (la fille de Keith et Karen) ont 24 ans.

Sawyer en a 17 mais va sur ses 18, Lydia 16 et Jude/Davis/Karen² ont 15 ans.

Logan, le fils de Clay et Quinn, en a 19.

**NB : je mets les relations telles qu'elles sont à l'heure actuelle, mais elles vont changer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire**

Jude est intéressé par Sawyer depuis pas mal de temps, et il semblerait que ce soit réciproque.

Lydia quant à elle semble intéressée par personne mais ne vous inquiétez pas je risque de changer ça )

Karen² et Davis sont mutuellement intéressés l'un par l'autre, sans pour autant se l'avouer.

**Lors de la soirée au Tric :**

Jude et Lydia se sont embrassés. Sawyer elle a fait un strip-tease. Karen² a flirté avec un inconnu et Davis a tenté tant bien que mal de s'occuper de Sawyer et de l'empêcher de se déshabiller.

**Les relations :**

Lydia&Jamie, étant les enfants de Nathan, sont cousin et cousine de Sawyer&Karen².

Lily est la fille de Karen/Keith. Elle est donc la sœur mais aussi la cousine de Lucas (ça vous le savez déjà …). Sawyer&Karen² la considère seulement comme leur tante et non comme leur tante **et** cousine au 2e degrès.

Sawyer, Karen² & les jumeaux n'ont aucun lien de parenté, même s'ils ont grandis ensemble tels des cousins.

Logan est le « cousin » de Lydia/Jamie, puisque Quinn est sa mère adoptive.

Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas.

Merci à vous, et la suite arrive bientôt, c'est promis ! Gros bisous


	8. Chapter 7

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR : Désolée du retard – encore une fois -. En espérant que vous aimerez cette suite )**

Brooke passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Elle était en compagnie de Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Nathan et Julian. Tous étaient chez elle, et tandis qu'elle arpentait nerveusement la pièce, les autres étaient assis sur son sofa.

- **Et si on rappelait le commissariat ? ****_suggéra Haley._**** Ils les ont peut –être trouvé.**

- **Je ne pense pas non, ****_répondit Brooke au bord des larmes._**** Ils s'en fichent … tu te souviens-pas quand Sam avait disparu ?**

Brooke se revoyait 18 ans auparavant, quand Sam, l'adolescente qu'elle avait recueilli, s'était fait kidnappé par Xavier. Les autorités alors n'avaient rien fait pour la rechercher. Aujourd'hui, cependant, Brooke était beaucoup plus inquiète. Pas parce que c'était ses vrais enfants qui avaient disparus, au contraire de Sam, mais parce qu'ils avaient disparus avec les enfants d'Haley, Nathan, Peyton et Lucas et qu'elle savait qu'ensemble, ils pouvaient faire toutes les bêtises inimaginables.

- **Ca fait déjà 10 heures, ****_rajouta Peyton._**** Où peuvent-ils être maintenant ?**

Lucas se frotta les yeux, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était inquiet. En guise de réconfort, Haley frotta son épaule, même si elle était elle aussi très inquiète. Sa fille avait visiblement fugué avec ses cousines et les jumeaux, et la mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Elle savait pertinemment que s'ils étaient enfuis, c'était à cause de leurs comportements à eux. Ils s'étaient tous comportés comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants, alors qu'en vérité c'était eux les parents.

- **On devrait peut-être appeler Quinn, ****_proposa-t-elle. _****Je sais que Lydia l'aime bien, elle est peut-être allée chez elle.**

- **Ou alors, ****_répondit Julian_****, il faudrait chercher à joindre Logan.**

- **Je ne sais même pas si cela sera utile, ****_dit Peyton. _****Il va couvrir les autres, cela me parait évident !**

- **Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ?****_ répondit Brooke agressivement. _****Ce n'est pas ton fils à ce que je sache !**

- **Je le sais, parce que j'aurai fait exactement la même chose à leur âge si un de vous s'était enfui de chez lui à cause d'une mauvaise ambiance familiale ! Parce qu'avouons-le, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils se sont enfui !**

- **Tu me le reproches maintenant, Peyton ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ...**

- **Arrête ton baratin, Brooke ! C'est toi qui a proposé qu'on leur interdise de se voir ! On se serait bien passé de ton idée brillante !**

- **C'est quoi ton problème ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as du mal à élever tes enfants !**

- **Dit celle dont le fils a fini deux fois dans le bureau du principal Turner pour mauvais comportements.**

- **Je ne te permets pas …**

- **STOP, ****_hurla Haley en se levant._**** Vous n'avez donc rien retenu ? Nos enfants nous ont reproché d'agir comme des adolescents et se sont enfui à cause de ça. Alors au lieu de vous battre pour rien, vous ferez peut-être mieux de …**

- **Hales, ****_dit Nathan._**** Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver …**

- **C'est vrai que tu es bien placé pour parler, ****_répliqua Peyton, _****monsieur je-sors-mon-coup-de-poing-au-moindre-soucis.**

- **Peyton, m'attaque pas, je n'y suis pour rien si tu as des problèmes avec Broo…**

- **ARRETEZ-VOUS, ****_hurla Julian en se levant. _****Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va les retrouver !**

Tous se turent, surpris de voir Julian s'énerver, lui qui d'habitude était si calme. Celui-ci s'assit en murmurant un « merci », et profita du silence qui s'était abattu dans la pièce pour réfléchir à une solution. Cependant, alors que Peyton se levait pour se resservir un café, le téléphone de la maison de Brooke sonna. Tous se mirent à le regarder, sans pour autant bouger. Finalement, Lucas se saisit du combiné et décrocha, tandis que tous les autres, craintifs, commencèrent à se regarder. La conversation dura quelques minutes, et enfin Lucas reposa le téléphone sur la table basse du salon de Brooke.

- **C'était Quinn, ****_dit-il d'une voix grave. _****Logan vient de l'appeler, ils sont tous avec lui …**

- **Ouf, ****_dit Brooke d'une voix soulagée en se jetant dans les bras de Julian._**

- **A Hooneygroove, au Texas, ****_rajouta Lucas. _****Et Jamie est avec eux.**

Tous s'arrêtèrent, médusés par la nouvelle. Peyton ne put s'empêcher de regarder son compagnon, sans comprendre. Hooneygroove était une petite ville du Texas, où ils étaient tous allés durant leur dernière année de lycée, pour secourir leur ami Micro qui suite à un malentendu s'était retrouvé en prison. Que s'était-il passé pour que leurs enfants, plus de 20 ans plus tard, décident de s'y rendre ? Avaient-ils, après avoir lu le premier livre de Lucas, décidé de suivre les pas de leurs parents ?

- **Mais … c'est à plus de 10 heures d'ici en voiture, ****_dit Haley d'une voix inquiète, _****et seule Sawyer a le permis, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont allé faire là-bas ?**

- **Apparemment, ****_répondit Lucas, _****Logan en revenant d'Austin, s'est arrêté là-bas pour se reposer quelques jours. Et on lui a volé son portefeuille avec ses papiers et son argent, du coup les enfants sont venus l'aider.**

Peyton souffla un bon coup en se passant la main dans le cou. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. Logan, il y a quelques mois, avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à la famille de Sara, sa mère biologique, à Austin, au Texas. Ce qui à l'époque semblait être une bonne initiative se retournait maintenant contre eux tous : leurs enfants étaient décidément inconscients. Rouler pendant des heures, de nuit, jusqu'à une ville inconnue, pour faire quelque chose qu'un mandat par la poste aurait tout aussi bien fait, était selon elle insensé. De plus, Sawyer était la seule à avoir son permis. Elle avait donc surement dû conduire tout le trajet, et devait à présent être exténuée.

- **Mais, pourquoi Logan n'a pas appelé sa mère, plutôt ? ****_demanda Haley. _****Je ne comprends pas … et Jamie, que faisait-il avec eux ?**

- **J'en sais rien, ****_répondit Lucas en soupirant._**** Quinn ne m'a pas donné de précisions.** **La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'ils vont être très bien accueillis quand ils reviendront !**

Lucas avait bien l'intention de punir Sawyer et Karen pour le reste de leur vie.

- **Si ils reviennent un jour, ****_rajouta amèrement Brooke en regardant Peyton d'un œil embué._**** Si on continue d'agir comme des enfants, on risque de perdre les nôtres …**

Peyton fit un petit sourire triste en approuvant les propos de son amie. Finalement, les deux se tombèrent dans les bras.

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD

- **Papa, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? ****_demanda Sawyer en regardant autour d'elle d'un air gêné._**

- **Oh que oui !** **Et si tu te plains encore, je prolonge la punition jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.**

Sawyer baissa les yeux, tandis que Lucas la tenait fermement par le bras droit, et qu'il serrait avec son bras gauche Karen. Suite à leur petite escapade à Hooneygroove, il avait été décidé que leurs parents les accompagneraient tous les matins jusqu'à leur salle de classe, afin de s'assurer qu'elles aillent vraiment en cours. De même, elles n'avaient plus le droit ni aux sorties, ni aux portables, ni à la télévision et encore moins à l'ordinateur. En résumé, elles partageaient leur temps entre le lycée et chez elles, et n'étaient même plus autorisées à aller dormir chez leur cousine Lydia.

- **Bon, je vous laisse là, ****_dit Lucas en s'arrêtant dans le couloir._**** Je suis pressé ce matin.**

- **Oh …**

- **Je te voie venir Karen. Amusez-vous à ne pas aller en cours, et vous finissez en pension à l'autre bout du pays.**

Sans qu'aucune des deux n'aient le temps de réagir, Lucas s'éclipsa vers la voiture. Sawyer, après s'être assuré qu'il ne les voyait plus, soupira de soulagement et prit sa sœur par le bras.

- **J'en peux plus ! Ils jouent à quoi ? Ils croient qu'on va obéir comme des petits chiens ?**

- **Sawyer, ****_dit une voie au loin qui s'apparentait à celle de Haley, _****le temps que tu passes à te plaindre, tu le perds à étudier.**

Sawyer et Karen rirent, impressionnées par l'imitation presque parfaite de Jude. Le garçon fit un sourire fier, et embrassa les deux jeunes filles sur la joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Davis les rejoints, et à son tour salua les filles.

- **Ca se passe comment pour vous ?****_ demanda Karen._**

- **Et bien, ****_répondit Jude,_**** maman nous enferme à la maison, on n'a pas le droit au visite et j'ai même plus le droit d'aller dans la chambre de Davis, et inversement.**

- **C'est pas plus mal, ****_dit Davis sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _****Je suis débarrassé.**

- **Notre père par contre a pas encore décidé de la punition, ****_continua Jude tout en ignorant la blague de son frère. _****Mais bon, à mon avis on n'y échappera pas. Et vous ?**

Sawyer voulut répondre, seulement son attention fut portée sur une jeune fille blonde qui passait à côté d'eux. Avec son sourire éblouissant, sa forte poitrine, ses boucles bien dessinées, elle ne passait pas inaperçu, ainsi tous les regards convergeaient vers elles. Et pour cause, c'était Sidney Williams, la capitaine des pom-pom girls, présidente du conseil des élèves, et aussi accessoirement une des filles les plus populaires du lycée. Sawyer ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire charmeur qu'elle fit à Jude lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Le garçon, en guise de réponse, la contempla de haut en bas avant de lui adresser un sourire tout aussi charmeur.

- **Tu vas faire quoi avec cette fille ?****_ demanda Davis._**

- **Quoi ?** **_répondit Jude. _****Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?**

- **Je croyais que t'en avais fini de collectionner les filles, cette année. C'était ta résolution, tu te souviens ?**

- **Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, c'est bien ce qu'on dit. Puis, on est jeune qu'une fois.**

Sawyer, en entendant les propos de Jude, déglutit difficilement sa salive.

- **Hum, ****_dit-elle tout en se raclant la gorge._**** Je … euh … j'vous laisse, je dois.. euh… j'ai un livre à aller rendre à la bibliothèque.**

- **Oh, ****_répondit Karen en souriant, _****ça tombe bien, moi aussi. J'ai emprunté un Steinbeck et je dois le ramener.**

Sawyer fit les gros yeux à sa petite sœur, lui faisant comprendre le message. Elle n'avait rien à rendre à la bibliothèque, elle avait juste besoin de s'éclipser. Karen comprit rapidement, et fit semblant de rire.

- **Je suis bête, je l'ai prêté à Lydia, je viens de m'en souvenir. Bon, sinon, on va en cours ? Ca va bientôt sonner.**

Les garçons approuvèrent et partirent très vite, accompagnés de Karen, vers leur salle de classe. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent totalement du couloir, Sawyer chuchota un « merci » à sa sœur, avant de finalement se diriger vers la cour. Elle avait cours de maths, mais comme son professeur ne faisait jamais l'appel, elle avait décidé dès ce matin qu'elle n'irait pas. Elle comptait aller s'acheter un café quand elle aperçut sa cousine Lydia, assise sur un banc. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la route, et Sawyer repéra la voiture de Haley : tout comme Karen et elle, Lydia était condamnée à se faire amener par ses parents tous les jours. Tout en lui souriant, la blondinette se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

- **Ca va ma cousine préférée ? ****_lui dit Lydia en la voyant._**

- **Oui oui …**

- **Me mens pas, ça se voit que tu te sens mal. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est la punition ? T'inquiètes, ça va leur passer quand ils réaliseront que…**

- **Non, ****_la coupa Sawyer._**** C'est pas ça. C'est à propos de Jude.**

Lydia, à l'entente de ces propos, commença à être mal à l'aise, mais préféra ne pas le montrer.

- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ****_demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse._**

- **Tu vois … ça fait quelques années que Jude semble être… intéressé par moi. Enfin, tout le monde le disait, tu sais. Et moi, je faisais genre de rien, parce que … c'est comme mon cousin, donc je trouvais ça bizarre. En plus il est plus jeune que moi … et il n'arrête pas d'enchainer les aventures avec toutes ces filles-là. Mais, j'sais pas … j'ai l'impression que j'suis jalouse. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'est pas indifférent. Et ça m'énerve, tu peux pas savoir à quel point, parce que je sais que pour lui, tout ça n'est qu'un jeu !**

Lydia resta silencieuse face à la révélation de son amie. En effet, depuis leur plus tendre enfance, Jude avait toujours été attiré par Sawyer. Cependant, Lydia avait toujours vu sa cousine repousser les avances du garçon, et elle la revoyait encore dire « Jude ? Jamais de la vie, c'est comme mon cousin ou mon frère ! ». Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la blondinette puisse en vérité ressentir des sentiments pour lui.

- **Lyd, t'en penses quoi ? Je devrais abandonner ou pas ?**

En entendant Sawyer parler en ces mots, Lydia ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé à Hooneygroove.

**FLASHBACK**

Lydia soupira de soulagement tout en s'affalant sur le lit. Elle n'avait jamais été autant soulagée de pouvoir s'allonger : ils venaient d'enchainer une quinzaine d'heures de voitures, Sawyer et Jamie se partageant les heures de conduite, et tous étaient exténués. Ils avaient ainsi décidé de prendre des chambres dans un motel du coin pour y poser leurs affaires, avant de partir à la recherche de Logan. Pour la répartition des chambres, ils avaient fait un tirage au sort et Lydia était tombée avec Jude.

- **Hum, ces lits sont vachement confortables, ****_dit-elle en soufflant._**

- **Tu veux les inaugurer ?****_ répondit le jeune homme, un sourire plein d'allusions sur le visage._**

- **Oh, tu veux pas être sérieux une seconde ?**

Jude rit face à l'air effarouché de Lydia puis finalement posa son sac et reprit son sérieux.

- **On a jamais eu l'occasion de reparler de ce qui s'est passé au Tric, ****_dit-il._**

- **Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, on était bourré, et la situation nous a un peu dépassé …**

- **Oui, mais quand même, on devrait en parler.**

- **Tu vas voir chacune de tes conquêtes pour leur parler, toi ? ****_demanda Lydia d'un air amusé. _****Laisse tomber, sérieux. Ne serait-ce que par rapport à Sawyer.**

- **Quel est le rapport avec Sawyer ?**

Lydia lança un regard éloquent à Jude, regard qui signifiait « allez tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ».

- **Oui, bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai été intéressé par Sawyer pendant longtemps, mais …**

- **Il n'y a pas de mais.**

- **Si, il n'y en a un Lydia. C'est plus comme un fantasme, je sais que ça se passera jamais, mais ça me fait rire de l'imaginer. Puis, ce n'est pas réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Euh … je …**

Jude fit un petit sourire de satisfaction. La réaction de Lydia venait de lui donner raison et de confirmer ses soupçons.

- **Tu vois, donc bon, on s'en fiche de Sawyer.**

- **Ca ne change rien au fait qu'on était bourré, ****_répliqua Lydia. _****Sérieusement, il se passera jamais rien entre nous. T'es comme mon cousin.**

- **Tu crois ça ? ****_dit Jude en souriant. _****Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis la soirée au Tric alors ? Pourquoi t'es mal à l'aise quand j'en parle ?**

- **Bah je …**

- **Je vais te dire quelque chose Lydia : t'as envie de recommencer ce qu'on a commencé au Tric. Tu veux pas te l'avouer, mais t'en as envie.**

- **Je …**

- **Et ça tombe bien, ****_rajouta-t-il en se levant et en remettant sa veste, _****parce que moi aussi.**

Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Jude lui offrit un rapide baiser puis sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**VOS AVIS ? J**


End file.
